Star Trek Wars 2
by miss37
Summary: As requested by my son, I decided to write a second Star Trek/Star Wars story. What would happen if Jim Kirk and his crew arrived in the Star Wars galaxy at the beginning? How would things change with Kirk around?
1. Chapter 1

"Not again!" Jim Kirk exclaimed as his away team, including Leonard McCoy and Spock were aboard a shuttle that was once again being pulled into a spacial rift.

"Captain, according to readings, this rift is like the one we encountered before," Spock said.

"Where are we going this time!?" Bones asked.

"Surely not that other galaxy!" Jim said. He had tried to steer the shuttle away from the rift, but it had appeared so suddenly that they had not had time to react, and they had simply been pulled in as the Enterprise had been before.

However, this time, they were not aboard the Enterprise but were aboard a shuttle as they had been on an away mission, and the Enterprise was waiting for them at a nearby planet.

As they passed through the rift, they experienced the same problems as last time, and awakened in another galaxy feeling the difference in the gravity well and the same dizziness. Bones knew what to do this time, although his stomach had much the same reaction as last time. He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Jim, I hate going through rifts!" he said.

"I can't say I'm very fond of it myself," Jim replied as he was still trying to get his stomach to settle down. "Can you tell where we are, Spock?"

Spock was scanning. "We are definitely in the same galaxy again, Captain. The readings from the Enterprise are still the same. We are near the planet Tatooine again."

"The one with two suns, right?"

"Yes."

"I wonder what we'll find down there this time."

"I hope we're not going to end up on some Death Star again," Bones declared. "I'd just as soon stay in the shuttle."

"Will you relax? Surely we're not back at that time again."

"You never know. What if we're in some sort of time loop and we have to keep repeating this over and over until we lose our minds? And then we become some science experiment about traveling from galaxy to galaxy through time."

Jim and Spock looked at Bones. "You really have to get out more, Bones," Jim said. "How do you know we're traveling through time?"

Bones folded his arms. "Who knows what we're traveling through?"

Jim guided the ship down to the planet which they had been to before when they went on an unexpected journey through the spacial rift on the Enterprise. However, he wondered what they would encounter this time. He landed on the outskirts of the town as they did the other time, and did not forget the shaded goggles before they opened the ramp. The heat wafted its way into the shuttle because of Tatooine's two suns. "I still don't know how anyone lives on this planet," Bones remarked.

"Adaptation, Bones," Jim replied.

They walked down the boarding ramp, and were bombarded by a strong wind which caused their attire to billow out, as they were dressed in the attire they wore to the planet they had been exploring, and it was much like what was worn on Tatooine. Spock was using a tricorder to scan the area. "Captain, I believe they are about to experience a dust storm," he said.

"A dust storm?" Jim asked with alarm.

"Yes. I believe it would be wise of us to remain on the ship until it passes."

Jim could see what looked like a ship in the distance, and it was a shiny silver color, and he thought he could see two figures standing outside it. One of them had a robe on that certainly billowed out in the strong winds that were now blowing. The other seemed to be dressed in purple, and looked like maybe it was a uniform. "Maybe we could ask them for help," Jim said. "Secure the ship, Spock."

Bones followed Jim as they headed on toward the ship. The two beings outside the ship noticed them immediately as they got within visual distance, and they were also wary. "Hi," Jim said feeling nervous. He also had a phaser, but he hoped he would not have to use it. "I'm Jim Kirk. We're kinda new to this planet and I was wondering if you could…" Jim was not sure what he wanted to say. What did they need? And how did they explain what had happened.

"What he's trying to say is that we were sucked into a spacial rift and we're in a completely different galaxy than what we came from, and we need help," Bones blurted.

Jim looked at him with one of his "thanks a lot" looks. "Right," he said as he looked at the two. One of them looked a lot like the Obi-Wan Kenobi, or Ben Kenobi they had met on their other trip to this far away galaxy, only he was much younger.

"You're from another galaxy?" the younger man said with what sounded like an English accent, looking much too skeptical.

Jim felt as though this one could see right through him with his blue eyes. He noticed that the man's hair was cropped short except for a long thin braid that hung down in back. "Yes we are," Jim said. "I don't know how it happened, but…"

"We don't have time to talk out here. You're welcome to come aboard." The man eyed Spock who had now come up with Jim and Bones. "We'll talk in the ship since we're about to be in a dust storm."

Jim just stood there a moment as he looked at the other man who was definitely dressed in a uniform, and he definitely looked skeptical, but he went along with the other man. Jim looked at Bones and Spock.

"Jim, how do you know they're not going to take us prisoner or something?" Bones asked.

"I do not believe that is the case," Spock said.

They went on into the ship as the wind seemed to be picking up even more speed and picking up more sand as well. The boarding ramp closed, and Jim wondered how long they would be stuck there with the sand storm raging out there, and now, they were with people they did not know, although he thought this person looked very familiar.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi," the younger man in the robes said and offered his hand.

Jim just stood there surprised a moment, but then he shook the man's hand. "I'm Jim Kirk," he said, although he had already told them his name. "This is Doctor Leonard McCoy, and Spock."

Jim could tell by the look on Bones' face that he knew this was the same person they had met before. "You seem rather surprised," Obi-Wan said. "Have we met?"

"Uh…" Jim was not sure what to say.

"You say you came from another galaxy, and you were transported here through a rift?"

"Yes."

"That's odd. What galaxy are you from?"

"The Milky Way."

"Interesting."

"Why are you guys here on Tatooine?"

Obi-Wan was silent a moment as he studied these three men who had shown up unexpectedly. "We were on a mission to take the queen of Naboo to Coruscant," he said. "Our ship was damaged when we were escaping from Naboo, and we had to land here. Our hyperdrive was damaged."

"Hyperdrive? Oh, that's like our warp drive," Jim said thoughtfully. "We have a ship."

"Is it capable of lightspeed?"

"Uh…yeah. We've been to this galaxy before."

"Captain," Spock interrupted. "May I speak with you?"

Jim looked at Obi-Wan. "If you'll excuse us a moment," he said.

Jim, Spock, and Bones moved over away from Obi-Wan. "What?" Jim asked.

"Captain, revealing future events to these people could alter their course," Spock said.

"Spock, what we saw in their future wasn't good. Don't you remember Darth Vader?"

"Of course."

"I don't think trying to help them change their future is such a bad thing this time, Spock," Bones declared. "Besides, we're not even from this galaxy."

"Still, you do not know the consequences of changing events to change the future," Spock reminded them. "What if there are worse consequences than what they face now?"

"Spock, sometimes you just have to take a chance," Jim said. "If that guy doesn't take over this galaxy, maybe things can be better."

Spock was not sure this course of action was the right one but he supposed there was no way to know for sure. "I will follow your lead, Captain," he said.

"Thanks."

They went back over to Obi-Wan. "We have been to the galaxy before," Jim said.

"When?" Obi-Wan asked. "Did we meet?"

Jim scowled. "Well, it was in the future."

"The future?" Obi-Wan thought about the conversation he had with Qui-Gon, his master, before. "What happened?"

Jim frowned at that question. "You were an…old man, and you had been living here."

Obi-Wan looked surprised at that. "Here? I would never live on this miserable ball of sand," he declared.

"Well, you did. You had been watching over a young man named Luke Skywalker. He had lived with his aunt and uncle here, and he was a Jedi…or you were training him to be one."

"I was?"

"Yeah, and…it's kind of a long story."

"I would surely like to hear it. Where did this young Jedi come from?"

"Here. We met up with you and him while you were talking to a pilot to take you to Alderaan."

Obi-Wan was very curious now. Jim went on to tell him the story, and Obi-Wan thought a moment. "I will have to speak to my master about this. You're telling me that they're going to build some sort of superweapon that can destroy planets?"

"Yes, and there was this guy they called Darth Vader." Jim was not sure he wanted to tell Obi-Wan that Vader killed him. "He used what you call the dark side of the Force."

"You know about the Force?"

"You told us about it."

"Once this storm is over, we must find Qui-Gon and inform him of this."

A while later, Obi-Wan's communicator beeped. "Master," he said.

"We are unable to get back to the ship as I'm sure you're aware," Qui-Gon Jinn replied.

"Yes, Master. We received a transmission from Naboo, but I did not allow them to answer."

"You were right to do so. It is possibly bait so that it can be traced."

"My thoughts as well, Master. I have other news to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Master, there are three men here who are from another galaxy," Obi-Wan said.

"Another galaxy?" Qui-Gon was silent a moment. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, Master. They have information that is very important for us."

"Once this storm is over, I would like to meet them."

"They also have a ship, Master."

Qui-Gon considered that. "Are you certain that we can trust them?"

"Yes. Their demeanor seems to be completely truthful. They are not trying to deceive us."

"As I said, I want to meet with them when this storm is over. Perhaps their appearance will change our destinies."

"Yes, Master."

The transmission ended. Obi-Wan went to the lounge where Jim Kirk and the other two were. "My master wants to meet with you once this storm is over," Obi-Wan said. "He is quite interested in what you have to say."

"We'll be glad to meet with him," Jim replied.

Obi-Wan sat down at the table. "Who was this Darth Vader?" he asked. "Did you see him?"

"We did, but he wore a black outfit that included a helmet, face mask, that covered all his features. He was very tall, and he carried a red lightsaber. He was on that Death Star."

"Death Star?"

Jim realized he had not told him all about that. "It was some sort of space station that was a big as a small moon," he said. "And it was the shape of one. You wouldn't know it was a space station until you get too close to get away. But it was metal and it was like one big ship."

"Fascinating. I thought we were going to Alderaan. What were we going there for?"

"Well, you were trying to deliver the plans for the Death Star so that they could be analyzed and find a weakness to destroy it."

"So the Death Star was orbiting Alderaan?"

Jim frowned. "It might have been," he said.

"Might have been? Did you get to Alderaan?"

"It had been destroyed by the Death Star," Spock said. "The entire planet."

Obi-Wan's mouth dropped open slightly. "But how?"

"It was a powerful weapon."

"But why was I taking the plans there?"

"We don't know all the details," Jim said. "There was a princess being held on that Death Star. I helped rescue her. Her name was Leia Organa. You were trying to deliver the plans to her father on Alderaan."

"Bail Organa?"

"Yes."

"But he has no children."

"All I know is that he had one then. She was a princess. Her planet was destroyed right before her eyes."

"Was the Death Star destroyed?"

"Yes. We helped all we could."

"It must have taken years to build something like that."

"I don't know. All I know is that there was some guy called the Emperor, and he was the ruler, and the central government was on Coruscant. He had taken it over."

"He had taken over the whole government?"

"Yes, and Darth Vader was his enforcer, I suppose."

"Emperor? But there is no emperor in power. Only the Chancellor. The Senate controls the government."

"But all this that's happening now must be tied to that," Spock pointed out. "Why was the queen escaping from her own planet?"

"The Trade Federation had blocked all trade routes," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

"But why?"

"We don't know. There's no logic in their actions."

Bones shook his head. "That sounds familiar," he said.

Spock glanced at McCoy. "He is correct," he replied. "There is no logic. Perhaps, their actions are in some way tied to the developments that bring about the dictatorship government. Why were you taking the queen to Coruscant?"

"To ask for help from the government," Obi-Wan answered.

"How would there be a change of power?"

"Only if…there was a vote of no confidence in the chancellor. There was a message to the queen saying that the people were dying, but I don't believe it was true. It was a way to trace the message."

"What would make a queen have no confidence in a chancellor?" Jim asked.

"Her people dying," Bones said thoughtfully.

"But who would take over? How would anyone predict this?"

"Sympathy."

They were all silent a moment. "How does your government work?" Spock asked.

"A new chancellor would be elected," Obi-Wan said. "That overbearing Senator from Naboo. He's forever complaining about how the government works. But he has no Force powers. We would have detected it. This is all just speculation. We must speak with Qui-Gon about this."

"Well, we'll help you explain it all to him."

"Good. I have a feeling I'll need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

The sand storm lasted all the rest of the day, and they were all glad when it was over. Qui-Gon agreed to meet with Jim Kirk and the others at the edge of town. Jim thought Qui-Gon's green eyes seemed to look right through him as though he could tell whether he was telling the truth or not. "Very interesting," Qui-Gon remarked thoughtfully.

Padme was also there. "Are you accusing Senator Palpatine of being a power mad dictator?" she asked. "That is absurd. He has never done anything but try to help us."

"But the negotiations never took place because we were attacked while aboard the Trade Federation ship," Qui-Gon reminded her. He leaned back in the chair he sat in and thought.

Just then, Jim's communicator chirped at him. He looked at Bones and Spock with surprise. "It must be picking up something in the area," Jim said. "Kirk here."

"Captain!" Scotty said. "It's good to hear your voice, Sir."

Jim was flabbergasted. "Scotty? How did you…where are you?"

"We're here at this planet, Tatooine."

"How did you get here?"

"We were attempting to rendezvous with you, and just as we dropped out of warp we saw the shuttle go into the rift, and we were pulled in as well."

Jim looked at Qui-Gon. "We definitely have a ship now," he said. "We can take you wherever you want to go. My ship's out there in orbit now."

"That's good news," Qui-Gon replied. "However, I'm not sure the queen will want to abandon her ship."

"I'm sure she won't mind," Padme spoke up. "It's just a ship, and it can be retrieved later."

"Still, she is the one who will have to decide that. And there is another matter that I must attend to."

"What's that, Master?" Obi-Wan asked. "I'm ready to get off this dusty, sandy planet. I don't like it atall."

"Join the club," Bones murmured.

"Take the handmaiden and the others back to the ship," Qui-Gon said. "I will return shortly."

"I will accompany you," Spock said. "I would like to see more of this town." He looked at Jim. "If that is alright with you, Captain."

"Fine, Spock," Jim replied. "As long as you don't get into any trouble."

"Very well," Qui-Gon agreed.

"I guess I'll go along with Spock," Bones said. "I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

Spock and Bones followed Qui-Gon into the town, while Jim went with the others to the Naboo ship. He had never seen a ship quite like it. It seemed to be very luxurious. He wondered if Scotty could do anything to fix the "hyperdrive", but now that they had the Enterprise they did not need this ship.

Jim walked into a room that looked almost like a throne room where the Queen sat dressed in an elaborate black dress with a headdress to match, but she also had her face painted. "Your Highness," Panaka said as he bowed. "These gentlemen have a suggestion. The captain here has a ship, and they would like to take us on to Coruscant in their ship. It is not likely that anyone would suspect that you were aboard."

The queen looked at Jim Kirk. "You are the captain of this ship?" she asked.

"Yes," Jim replied. "We'll be glad to take you to Coruscant, but I don't think it will do much good for you to go."

"Explain."

"Because you can't always run to someone else when you have problems. You have to fight for yourself and your people. What do you think they're going to do? It takes time for a government to take action."

"We do not have time," the queen replied.

"Right, but we have the Enterprise now and we'll do what we can to help you."

The queen seemed hesitant as she looked in Padme's direction. "I would like to meet with my staff," she said. "If you will excuse us."

"We must hurry with this decision," Obi-Wan said. "Something is not right here, and the more time we stay in one place, the more danger there is to us all."

"He's right," Panaka agreed. "We should go along with them."

"Please, excuse us," the queen said.

Obi-Wan and Jim walked out of the room. Jim folded his arms. "What do you think they'll do?" he asked.

"Whatever they want," Obi-Wan replied. He was silent a moment as he seemed to be hearing something. "There's something happening. Something's coming."

"Like what? Another dust storm?"

"No. Something much worse."

"What do you mean?"

"The dark side."

Jim frowned. He had heard that term the last time he was in this galaxy. "What do you think of Senator Palpatine?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't properly met the man. He is the representative for Naboo. There's something evil at work here." Obi-Wan looked at Jim. "What else do you know of the future?"

"I don't know any more than what I told you."

"You don't know any names? You said there was an Emperor. Do you know his name?"

Jim scowled as he thought. He did not remember hearing anything other than that he was an emperor. "Spock may remember," he said. "I don't remember hearing his name."

"And there'll be war?"

Jim nodded. "A lot of war."

Soon, they went back in to speak with the queen. "I just want to say that if you go all the way to Coruscant, your planet will be even more under control of the Trade Federation," Jim said. "Your Highness."

"And you think we should fight for our planet," the Queen replied, sounding much more confident.

"I don't see why not. It will take time for the government to react."

"But we're not accustomed to fighting."

"Then they won't be expecting it. The element of surprise is all you need sometimes."

"And you will help us?"

"Of course."

"Why? You don't even know us."

"It doesn't matter. We all live in this universe together, and if we can't help each other just because we're people, what good are we?"

The queen seemed to consider that. "But the Trade Federation ships have rendered our communications worthless on Naboo," she said. "They have the control ships in orbit."

"And they will release a droid army on the planet," Obi-Wan added. "And they will be a battle hardened army."

The queen was silent a moment. "JarJar Binks," she said finally.

JarJar was surprised to hear the queen call him out. "Mesa, Your Highness?"

"Yes. I need your help."

Jim scowled at that suggestion. He could not imagine what help she would need from JarJar, who seemed very clumsy. "You say the Gungans have a grand army," Queen Amidala said.

"Yes, Your Highness. They will fight."

"Then we must find them. We will all work together to stop this threat to our sovereignty. You will be my ambassador."

JarJar was flabbergasted. "Mesa?"

"Yes. You must negotiate for us to bring peace between the Naboo and the Gungans so that we can save our world from this threat."

"Mesa will do my best, Your Highness."

"I know you will."

Jim could hardly believe she was putting the fate of their alliance in the hands of JarJar, who was a tall, orange colored creature, with a snout, and long ears that simply made him look goofy, but he wore clothes. He did not seem threatening whatsoever, though, and Jim supposed he might be likable if one was around him long enough. He supposed he could not brag much about his own negotiating skills.

"Captain Kirk, we accept your offer," Queen Amidala said. "We will accept any help you can give us."

"You've got it," Jim replied.

Spock and Bones followed Qui-Gon over to the slave quarters of the town, where Anakin Skywalker lived with his mother, Shmi. As they walked in, they found that it was quite a simple living area, with absolutely nothing extra. Anakin was a little, blond boy with blue eyes that seemed wise beyond his 9 years of age, and his mother was a simple woman who had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Qui-Gon had sent a blood sample to Obi-Wan to test. It was only one way that they tested for Jedi abilities. The midichlorians in a Jedi's blood gave them their sensitivity to the Force. The more midichlorians one had, the greater their feeling for the Force…and Anakin's midichlorian count had been "off the charts" as Obi-Wan had said. Qui-Gon had noticed that Anakin was different from the beginning, and the midichlorian count just made his suspicions even stronger. Anakin was the "chosen one". The one who would bring balance to the Force…whatever that meant.

Qui-Gon had no intention of leaving Anakin behind. How could he? The child had a great gift. "These are two of my friends," Qui-Gon said as he, Doctor McCoy, and Spock walked into the small slave quarters. "We've found another way to fight this threat to the people of Naboo. We will not be needing the queen's ship now. However, I do not intend to abandon Anakin. I will return for him, and you as well if at all possible."

"Is he to become a Jedi?" Shmi asked.

"I believe so. He has a special gift."

"But why do you not take him now?"

"As Anakin has stated, you belong to Watto, and he can blow you up if you try to escape."

Shmi frowned. She hated that her son was a slave, but she had not been able to change their existence, and there was no escaping, because they would die if they tried.

"Wait a minute," Bones interrupted. "Are you saying they're slaves? They're being held here against their will?"

"They are," Qui-Gon replied. "But Tatooine is not a part of the Republic."

"How would they blow them up?"

"There are devices hidden in our bodies," Shmi explained.

Bones was incredulous. He looked at Spock who looked quite perplexed about this revelation as well. He scanned Shmi with his tricorder. "She is correct," Spock said. He punched some buttons on his tricorder. "However, it is now deactivated." He scanned Anakin next, and did the same thing. "You are no longer in danger."

Qui-Gon just stood there a moment. "How do you know?" he asked.

Spock showed him the readings. "I would not state such a thing if I was not certain," he said.

"No one has a right to enslave another person," Bones declared. "If you won't take them, we sure will."

Qui-Gon considered that. "This is turning out quite differently than I expected," he said.

Spock took out his communicator. "Captain."

"Kirk here," Jim answered.

"We have run into a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

"Do you intend to take the shuttle up to the ship? Or do you intend to transport all of the people?"

"I think the transport will be easiest for the others, and I'll take the shuttle back," Jim replied. "What's going on?"

"We're bringing two former slaves along," Bones said.

Jim scowled at that. "You can explain that to me on the ship. Right now, I think we need to get going. You should transport now."

"McCoy out."

Bones looked at the others. "I guess you folks don't know anything about a transporter," he said. "But just trust us."

Qui-Gon considered that. "We will," he replied.

"Take my hands."

Bones held Shmi and Qui-Gon's hands. Spock contacted the Enterprise. "Five to beam up, Mister Scott," he said as he took Anakin's hand.

Soon, they were surrounded by a swirl of light, and they appeared on the transporter pad of the Enterprise. Qui-Gon was rather mesmerized to say the least, as were Shmi and Anakin. "Are you certain we will not be found?" Shmi asked.

"They cannot take you as slaves on a Republic world," Qui-Gon assured her.

"And don't worry about those devices," Bones said. "I'll take care of those if you'll come with me to our medical bay."

Their three guests were a little overwhelmed, but Shmi and Anakin went along with Bones. Spock contacted Jim. "Are you ready, Captain?" he asked.

"I am," Jim answered. "The shuttle will have to be transported to the ship. We need to get all these people up there now. Mister Scott, beam everyone on this ship to the Enterprise."

Soon they were all appearing on the transporter pad, and several of them were fairly alarmed. Jim could remember the first time he was ever transported. "You'll all be alright," he said. "I have to get to the Bridge, but I need your navigator to help us."

The queen nodded as she was still a little flabbergasted about that trip they just took so quickly. The navigator went to the Bridge with Jim, and helped them lay in coordinates to Naboo. Qui-Gon listened to the queen's plan as they were on their way. "We cannot fight a war for you," he said. "We can only protect you."

"We will take back what's ours," the queen replied with her voice clearly showing her resolve. "We will form an alliance with the Gungans and we will fight for our world. We will not sit by and allow someone to take over our planet, while others discuss it in a committee."

Jim was listening. He wondered why Qui-Gon said he could not fight. The older Obi-Wan did not seem to mind fighting, nor the Jedi Luke Skywalker. "If you don't fight off this threat, it will finally affect the whole galaxy," Jim declared. "I don't know much about the Jedi, but you can't possibly think that you can sit by and do nothing while something threatens the sovereignty of a whole planet. What good is it to have power if you don't use it?"

Qui-Gon eyed Jim quizzically. "You are correct when you say that you don't know much of the Jedi," he said. "I am not one to follow all the rules. However, there are rules that must be followed."

"Only the ones that you choose," Obi-Wan interrupted. "There are times when you refuse to conform to the rules and that is why you are not on the counsel."

"The counsel?" Jim asked. "What? You have someone telling you what to do?"

"With great power comes great responsibility," Qui-Gon said. "And discipline."

"But you can't just sit by and let this happen."

"You have no proof that this situation is in any way tied to what you saw in the future, and changing the future could be much more dangerous than what you saw."

Jim was taken aback by that statement. "You have to be kidding," he said. "You don't want to stop a war that is going to ravage your galaxy? A weapon that can destroy planets?"

Jim felt as though Qui-Gon could see right through him. Spock stood beside Jim, and he could see Qui-Gon's point, but he could also see Jim's point, and he certainly did not think a weapon should exist that could destroy planets. "Is it not logical to look into the situation deeper?" Spock asked. "There are ways of investigation to find out the conspiracy that will ultimately cause the tragedy that affects this galaxy in the future."

Qui-Gon folded his arms and just stared at Spock a moment. "He makes sense," Obi-Wan declared.

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed reluctantly. "However, there is not much time now to investigate. Besides, the dark side of the Force is elusive."

"We won't be looking at the Force," Jim said. "We'll be looking at the actions of people, and beings."

"You must be quite an adversary where you come from."

"That would be an understatement," Bones declared. "We just jump in the middle and work our way out. By the way, they no longer have explosives in their bodies."

Qui-Gon stroked his beard. "You must realize that the Force can be very dangerous," he said. "Those who use the dark side are murderers as well as conspirators. They will not hesitate to kill."

"How do you know the difference?" Jim asked.

"One might not know until they are face to face, and they reveal their true intentions."

"Can't argue with that, but hiding and assuming that everything will turn out right isn't the answer."

"We're not hiding," Obi-Wan declared.

"Don't be defensive, Padawan," Qui-Gon reprimanded him.

"He's calling us cowards."

"Not exactly."

"I'm not calling you that at all. Maybe I'm calling you unconcerned," Jim said.

"I assure you that we're deeply concerned. If what you say is true, we all must be deeply concerned. How to stop the threat is another question, however."

"The answer certainly isn't to do nothing, and wait to see what will happen."

"If one considers the situation logically, the trade block on the planet is the point of beginning," Spock said. "The trade boycott is not logical, therefore there must be some hidden agenda. Since the planet of Naboo is a peaceful world, it is not logical that the Trade Federation feels threatened by them. It would be wise to investigate all their communications. Find out who they have been talking to. If the queen's vote of no confidence could change the entire face of the government, the change of power would be the logical reason for the boycott."

"He means if this guy is wanting to take over the government, he's probably got this Trade Federation under his control someway, and they're doing his bidding," Bones said.

"But that would mean that Senator Palpatine is behind this entire affair," Qui-Gon replied.

"Men who want power are dangerous," Jim said.

"However, you described a Sith lord. Who is this Sith lord?"

"All I know is that they called him Darth Vader."

Qui-Gon considered that a moment. "Master, if the Trade Federation is in league with a Sith lord, they may not even be in control of what they're doing," Obi-Wan declared.

"That is true," Qui-Gon agreed. "They must know what his name is."

"Turning them over to the government is a sure way that we will not learn anything from them."

"The queen intends to take the viceroy. If she does, we shall see what we can find out."

Jim glanced at Spock. "We'll find out everything we want to know," he declared.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Enterprise neared Naboo, they could see the Trade Federation ships that surrounded the planet. "How do we get down there?" Jim asked as he and Spock were standing on the Bridge looking out the viewport.

"Perhaps we can find a way through the blockade from the other side of the planet," Spock replied.

"Do you see a way, Mister Chekov?"

"I am scanning, Sir," Chekov answered. He watched the screen for a moment. "There is a void at the southern poll. We may be able to get onto the planet from there without being detected by the blockade."

"Mister Sulu, once we're down on the planet, we won't be able to contact you because of the blockade," Jim said. "Mister Scott, once the battle starts, do everything you can to help destroy those ships, but hide until the other fighters are ready."

"Yes sir," Scotty replied.

Jim and Spock hurried from the Bridge, heading for the transporter room. They had several to beam down this time. Bones walked up beside Jim. "What do we do once we get down there?" Bones asked. "Follow this queen?"

"Not completely," Jim replied.

Scotty arrived to do the transporter since there were so many, including the queen and her entourage. "Ready when you are, Sir," Scotty said.

"Alright, send the queen and her followers down first," Jim replied. "Then the rest of us."

Soon, the queen and her people were down on the planet. Jim, Bones, and Spock, along with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stepped onto the transporter next. They were beamed down to the same place the queen and the others were.

"First, JarJar must go to the Gungan city and talk to the Gungan leader," Queen Amidala said, although she sounded different now.

"I'm not sure this course of action is the best," Qui-Gon said. "The Gungan leader does not seem to trust any of us, and he was not very fond of JarJar either."

"We will see how this goes. We must try. This is their planet too, and they should be willing to fight for it." Amidala looked at JarJar. "Find them, and tell them that I wish to speak with their leader."

"Mesa find them, Your Highness," JarJar replied.

Jim and Spock went with JarJar and watched as he did a swan dive into the water. "The city's under the water?" Jim asked.

"Apparently so," Spock replied.

"What if this doesn't work?"

"I suppose we will have to search for other alternatives."

"The queen seems awfully confident in this course of action."

"Yes, Captain. However, she knows more of this planet and its inhabitants than we do."

Jim just hoped she was right about the Gungans. It did not seem like long until JarJar came back to the surface and swam to the bank. "Theysa gone," he said. "There's been big fighting. The city is destroyed."

"There's no one left?" Jim asked.

"The Gungans are not so easily defeated. They would go to the safe place."

"The safe place?"

"Yes. It's in the forest."

"We'll have to tell the queen this."

They went back to the queen, and JarJar explained to them what he found. "Itsa all destroyed," he said. "But mesa know where the Gungans would go."

"Can you lead us there?" Amidala asked.

JarJar seemed to consider that a moment. "Yes. This way."

They all followed JarJar, and he led them through the forest to a darker and thicker part of it until they came to an area with large trees and a clearing where there were large boulders, and also what looked like large statues that had long ago been broken. They soon began seeing Gungans that looked a lot like JarJar. Some were taller, some were lighter colors, but they all looked basically the same.

The leader of the Gungans, Boss Nass, sat on a perch looking very displeased with the arrival of JarJar and a bunch of humans. JarJar introduced Queen Amidala. "Ah, Naboo Big'un," Boss Nass said.

They could all see that Boss Nass was in no mood to make any alliance with the Naboo as the conversation progressed. "You must understand that whatever happens to this planet will affect you," Spock declared. "You cannot hide and blame others."

"Are you not even willing to fight for your own world?" Jim asked. "Look what they've already done to your home."

"This army of mechanics was brought here by the Naboo!" Boss Nass declared angrily.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened as one of Queen Amidala's handmaidens stepped from behind her. "Your Honor, I am Queen Amidala," she said. She explained to him that her bodyguard had posed as her as a safety precaution, and that they wanted to form an alliance to save their own world that they had built.

Jim watched Boss Nass's attitude change as Amidala…the real Amidala knelt to beg for his help. This seemed to be the right move because he agreed to help. Bones walked up beside Jim. "Well, I didn't see that coming," he said.

"I can see why she's the queen," Jim replied. "Now, all we have to do is figure out where we fit into all this."

"Jim, do we really want to get into this battle?"

"We're already in it, Bones. Besides, they have an army now."

Bones shook his head. "Yeah, an army of primitive beings who don't even look like they have much in the way of armaments."

"Just relax, will ya?"

Jim and the others followed their newfound friends out to another area where they began making their plans. The queen intended to get into the palace to capture the Viceroy while the Gungan army faced the droid army. Qui-Gon pointed out the fact that many Gungans would be killed, but Boss Nass was determined that they would do their part, and he even made JarJar a general.

They would get the pilots they had with them to their fighters, plus there were other pilots who were being held prisoner. They would attempt to destroy the blockade. "Captain, do you believe one of us should go with the pilots?" Spock asked. "We may be of help."

"You could do that," Jim replied. "Scotty and the Enterprise will be helping too. I'll go with the queen. I think the Gungans will have their situation under control."

"I'll just go with you," Bones said.

Qui-Gon stood a moment seeming to be looking into the distance. Obi-Wan was silent for as long as he could stand. "You feel it, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered in his quiet way.

"What do you think it is?"

"Perhaps the same thing we felt on Tatooine. However, I believe we will have to face it this time."

Obi-Wan did not know why, but he had a deep dread about that. However, he would do what he had to.

Jim had his own weapons which were a phaser, and a phaser rifle. Bones was also armed although he did not often like carrying weapons. He had definitely learned that there were times when one had to do unpleasant tasks. "Jim, do you think we have a chance?" Bones asked.

"There's always a chance," Jim replied. "When people are determined, they can accomplish what seems to be impossible."

Soon, they were all on their way. Jim could see the Gungan army heading out across the field toward the battle that many of them most likely would not return from. They marched forward without hesitation. Jim thought there must be more to the Gungans than what met the eye. He supposed that could have been said about him many times before. He had wasted a lot of time feeling sorry for himself.

Jim, Spock, and Bones were amazed at the waterfalls around the palace, and the palace itself was also an amazement. It was made of stone, and had dome tops that glistened in the sun, and vines that grew up the sides, but the most amazing thing about the palace was that it was almost completely surrounded by water in channels as though it were motes, and the water fell at the sides in majestic waterfalls, which were surrounded by green hills.

"This is a beautiful place," Bones remarked. "I sure hope we can help them avoid war."

Jim was hoping the same thing. It would be a hard-fought battle, he thought. They approached the palace from the waterfall side, and Jim wondered how they were going to get around all that, but there was a secret passageway behind the waterfalls that went through the center of the outer palace column. The passageway was rather narrow, but they all got through it, and came out in an inner walkway where they could find their way into the hangar. Jim had definitely never seen such a maze of stairways and walkways. However, the queen seemed to know right where she was going.

They came to two huge doors that opened at the touch of a button. As they entered the hangar, there were battle droids, which were not much more than a square body, a neck with a narrow head at the top, and bony-looking arms and legs. However, in the hands at the ends of those bony arms were blaster rifles. The queen got off the first shot because even the droids were surprised at this turn of events.

"We need to free those pilots!" the queen declared as she pointed to a group of people sitting in the floor surrounded by droids.

"We'll take care of that," Qui-Gon replied.

Jim watched as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan made short work of the droids with their lightsabers. "Go!" Obi-Wan said.

The pilots hurried to their fighters, knowing what their task would be, and Spock ran to one of the ships as well. Jim watched as he climbed into the yellow and silver ship that was shaped almost like a fish. It was different than any ship he had ever seen.

Jim did not have time to dwell on Spock's ship because as the group he was with started to enter another area, they met up with a black-clad being, and when he lifted his head, his face was black and red with tattoos. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon did not have to even look at each other to know that this was the menace they had been feeling.

"We'll handle this," Qui-Gon said in his quiet, determined manner.

Jim watched as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan dropped their Jedi robes, and the other being dropped his black cowl as well, and he produced a red lightsaber that had blades at both ends. The two Jedi did not seem one bit perplexed by this instrument, however, because they simply activated their own lightsabers as they followed the being on into the next room.

"We'll take another route," the queen said.

Jim was not sure if he should go with them or try to help Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. "Come on, Jim," Bones said.

"What about them?" Jim asked.

"I don't think we can help with that battle."

Jim thought he had to agree with that. He had only had a glimpse of Darth Vader before, but…he had killed Obi-Wan, so he thought Obi-Wan surely survived this duel since he lived to be an old man. But what if their presence changed things?

"Come on!" Bones yelled as he was going on after the others.

Jim decided he would help the queen, so he went on with them. The queen led them through another maze of passageways and elegant walkways until they came around to a large window. Now, it was time to use the hoists. "Oh, I hate heights," Bones said as he shot the blade of his hoist so that it stuck in the pane above the upper window.

"Just don't look down," Jim replied.

"Don't tell me that. You know that's exactly what I'll do."

The hoist worked fast, and they were soon standing on the narrow ledge of the window. The queen turned her blaster to its highest setting and fired it at the window, breaking out the glass.

They all got through the window and headed for the throne room. Jim and Bones had expected the castle to be lavish, but this place was huge, and well-lit through many windows. As they neared the throne room, they could see that the Viceroy, Nute Gunray was occupying the room along with some of his entourage.

Jim and the others hid outside. "This looks too easy," he whispered. "It could be a trap."

"How could it be a trap?" Panaka asked. "They don't know we're coming."

"They must know something's going on by now since there's a battle going on out there, and the fighters are attacking those ships in space."

Panaka considered that. "Still, they wouldn't think we were brave enough to come in here and attack them."

"He's right," the queen agreed.

Jim still did not think it looked right, but he went along with them as they entered the throne room and began taking out the battle droids, who were taken by surprise. Jim took out two himself. However, as they thought they were just about to take over the Viceroy, several more battle droids showed up and surrounded them. These were not surprised at all.

Jim had no choice but to surrender his weapon as the Viceroy gave the droids their orders to take the weapons. "Now, Your Highness," the Viceroy said. "You will sign the treaty."

"I will not," Amidala replied.

Just as she got those words out of her mouth, a blaster shot hit a droid, relieving him of his head. They all looked to see…the queen? She definitely had on the headdress and makeup of the queen. "Your occupation here has ended!" she declared and she and her followers ran.

The Viceroy was furious. "After her!" he yelled. "This one is a decoy!"

Most of the battle droids went out after what they now thought was the queen. However, as soon as they were gone, the true queen quickly ran to the throne which had a secret compartment where there were weapons stored. She tossed one to Panaka, and they made short work of the remaining droids.

Panaka jammed the door, and the queen stood in front of the Viceroy. "Now we will discuss a new treaty," she said.

Jim could hardly believe what just happened. He thought this queen was very resourceful, and devious. He looked at Bones who also looked baffled. However, they had taken over the throne room. Jim wondered how the other battles were going, but he was sure they were not going as smoothly as this one had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Spock was definitely not having an easy time. He was in a strange ship, and not only that, but there was a droid in the ship that helped with the controls. He had never worked so closely with a droid, but he was learning. The firepower of the Trade Federation ships was enormous. However, the Enterprise was also helping.

"We must concentrate on the main ship," Spock declared. "Once we take out this ship, the droid army should be incapacitated."

"How do we do that?" Scotty asked. "In case you hadn't noticed, that ship is enormous!"

"I realize that, but there must be a weakness somewhere."

"We've been scanning the ship, Sir. The only weakness that would allow that ship to be destroyed is if something gets through those shields and fires from inside."

Spock considered that. "Inside the ship?" he asked. "Where are the docking bays located?"

"Are you actually going to try that? Are you crazy? You wouldn't have time to get out!"

Spock circled around the Trade Federation ship which looked like a small planet, surrounded by a ring that was open at the front. The docking bay openings were at the ends of that open ring. "Do you believe a small ship like the one I am in could penetrate those shields?" he asked.

"Maybe," Scotty answered. "But I don't think you should try that."

"If he goes in at an angle, he can get through without much damage," Sulu said. "But the ship may lose power once you're inside."

"How long will it take to regain power?" Spock asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about that ship."

"I am going to attempt to enter the docking bay. If we can stop this ship, it may end this conflict."

Scotty and Sulu were silent as they watched Spock aim his ship for the docking bay. Spock definitely knew when he hit those shields. It was a rough ride, and alarms began blaring in the ship. The droid also began chirping and squeaking. Spock did not have time to look and see what the droid was saying. He was trying to regain control of the ship, but it skidded to the surface inside the docking bay and slid almost to the back.

Spock just sat there, hoping nothing in that docking bay would just blow him to bits. However, there did not seem to be anything paying him any attention. The ship had lost power, and was overheated from going through the shields. He could do nothing but wait. It would take one of the ship's torpedoes to destroy this thing even from the inside.

As Spock waited, he could hear the sounds of the battle outside as the larger ship was being rocked even though it was not sustaining much damage since it had heavy shielding, as did all the Federation ships.

"Scotty!" Jim exclaimed. "What's going on up there?"

"This ship is too powerfully shielded, Sir," Scotty replied. "Mister Spock has gone inside it with a fighter to try and destroy it from inside."

Jim absorbed that. "What?! He's inside the ship? How will he get out if he destroys it from inside?"

"I don't know, Sir!"

"Are you in contact with him?"

"No. The shields are too powerful."

"Haven't you made any progress?"

"Not much. We've weakened the shields maybe a little, but they regenerate fast."

Jim could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Keep me informed," he said.

"Jim, what about those two Jedi that we left in there with that…red maniac?" Bones asked.

"Why don't we go and see?"

Jim and Bones left the throne room and ran back through the passageways to the hangar where they had last seen the Jedi. They could see where they had left their robes in order to fight better, and they could see that the door had been jammed open across the hangar. As they entered that door, they came to a room of ring-shaped floors that were precarious to say the least, and were…way too high for Bones' comfort.

"You mean they went in there to fight?" he asked as he was overwhelmed at the height, which looked endless.

"Looks like it," Jim replied.

"How are we supposed to find them in there?"

"Well, I guess we could listen for lightsaber noise."

They walked on out into the room and Bones looked down at the abyss below them. "I don't think I can walk across this," he declared.

"Come on, Bones. That's an order."

Bones looked at Jim, knowing that when he said that, he was not going to listen to any arguments. "Boy, how do I get myself into these things?" he mumbled to himself. He tried not to look down into that abyss as they walked across the narrow walkway…more like a catwalk. "Who walks on stuff like this!?"

"Maybe they're sure-footed on this planet," Jim said.

They finally made it to the other side of the room, and went through another doorway that led into a room with a hallway that had security dividers along the way. As they walked along, they realized this, but they could also see at the end that Obi-Wan was fighting with the red menace, and Qui-Gon was lying in the floor. Jim shoved Bones out before he was trapped by the last divider. This turn of events distracted Obi-Wan and Darth Maul. Bones was alarmed as he saw Darth Maul staring at him. However, Maul did not have much time to think about Bones because Obi-Wan took advantage of the distraction.

Bones got over to Qui-Gon. He was glad he had not forgotten to bring a medical kit with him because Qui-Gon had a hole through him that had been made by a lightsaber. "Just lie still," Bones said.

"It's too late," Qui-Gon replied.

"No it's not. Just relax."

Bones scanned him and then began his work while he could still hear the lightsaber battle going on behind him. Qui-Gon could hardly believe that he started to feel better and feel less pain. He had been sure that he would die, but he had never seen medical equipment like what this doctor carried either.

"I'll have to do more once we get back aboard the ship, but this will keep you from hemorrhaging," Bones said.

"It's impossible," Qui-Gon said.

"No. I guess it is a little remarkable, but…not impossible. You guys don't have any medical equipment?"

"Nothing like this, I can assure you."

Jim finally escaped from the divider and he was now inside the room where Obi-Wan was still fighting Darth Maul. Maul glared at Jim, and suddenly, Jim felt an unseen force shove him backward hard enough that he ran into the wall. He was surprised, but he knew it was the Force. He had seen the Jedi shove droids like that.

Obi-Wan was once again distracted and this time, Maul took advantage of the situation and shoved him over the edge of what looked like a hole in the middle of the room. Jim was alarmed now as he watched Maul look down into the hole, and it was obvious that Obi-Wan had not fallen into the abyss.

Maul turned his attention to Jim, who was getting up from his sitting position beside the wall. He certainly was not making any moves towards this menace. Maul raised his hand towards Jim and slowly began to clinch his fist. Jim began feeling like there was a hand on his throat, and he started gagging and felt like something was choking him.

Bones was not sure what was happening, but Maul had completely forgotten about Qui-Gon, and he supposed Maul thought he was dead. Qui-Gon was not dead, and he reached his hand towards his lightsaber that was still lying on the floor, but then he felt another presence in the Force that was reaching for the lightsaber, and it was Obi-Wan who was also reaching for calmness in the Force. Qui-Gon could not help but be proud as he saw his Padawan use the Force to propel himself upward from the hole, grabbing the lightsaber all in one motion. Darth Maul had not been expecting that, and he found himself cut in half and falling into the hole himself.

Jim gasped for air as his throat was not being crushed now. He had to lie down on the floor. Bones ran to him. "Jim, what happened?" he asked.

"He was choking me," Jim replied.

"How?" Bones knew the answer to that by the time he got the question out of his mouth. "He used the Force to do that?"

"I'm assuming. How is Qui-Gon?"

"He'll be fine but we need to get him up to the ship."

"I don't know if we can yet."

Bones grabbed his own communicator. "McCoy to Enterprise. Come in."

"Doctor, what's going on down there?" Scotty asked.

"A lot. How are things up there?"

"Spock managed to destroy the ship and he escaped. He's back aboard the Enterprise."

"You can beam us up?"

"Yes."

"We'll be ready in a moment."

Jim sat up. "You go ahead and take Qui-Gon," he said. "I want to stay here and make sure everything's okay."

"What about you?" Bones scanned Jim's throat. "No signs of any hemorrhaging. You've definitely got some bruising though."

"You can fix it when I get back up there."

"Right."

Bones went over to Qui-Gon, where Obi-Wan was now kneeling beside him. "How did you do this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just one of the miracles of medicine," Bones answered. "I need to take him up to the ship to finish the job."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood up. "I'll see you soon, Master," he said.

Qui-Gon nodded. Bones took him by the hand. "Scotty, two to beam up," he said.

"Just a moment," Scotty replied through the communicator.

Obi-Wan and Jim stood and watched as Bones and Qui-Gon were transported to the ship. "I still can't get over that," Obi-Wan declared. "How can a person be taken from one place to another like that?"

"Well…it's kinda complicated," Jim replied.

"Let's get going."

They got out of that hangar and went back to the throne room where things had gotten a lot less tense since all the droids had lost power because the main control ship in orbit had been destroyed. "That means the droids out there fighting the Gungans are probably useless too," Jim said.

"Most likely," Panaka agreed. "Where is the other Jedi?"

"He was injured," Obi-Wan said. "He was taken to their ship for medical treatment."

"Let us hope he fully recovers," Queen Amidala said.

Jim thought Amidala looked very young, but he could see why she was the queen. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"The viceroy here will have to go back to the senate and explain all this," she said. She looked at Jim. "You were right. One has to fight for what's important."

"I guess this will bring peace between the Gungans and your kingdom."

"There's always a bright side."

"I suppose."

"Where will you go now? You are more than welcome to stay here until you find a way back to your own galaxy."

"Thank you, Your Highness. We may just stay here a few days. This is a beautiful place."

"I must travel to Coruscant to bring this situation before the Senate. I'm sure they will be most curious as to why the viceroy and his droid army attacked our planet."

The Viceroy looked very nervous about that. "It wasn't our fault," he said. "We were…following orders."

"From who?" Jim and Amidala said at the same time.

"Sorry, Your Highness," Jim said.

Amidala nodded. "From whom?" she asked as she turned her attention back to the viceroy.

Nute Gunray looked at his assistant and then at the Queen. He knew if they found out he was collaborating with some dark lord of the Sith, he would be questioned to no end. "I can't say," he said stubbornly.

Obi-Wan folded his arms. "I'm sure you'll change your mind," he declared. "I don't think it was just a coincidence that this Sith lord was here."

Gunray was trying to look defiant, but his fear showed clearly on his face…


	5. Chapter 5

Jim and the crew stayed on Naboo for a few days and then there was a big celebration because of the alliance between the Naboo and the Gungans. Everyone was celebrating with a parade first and then there would be a big feast. Queen Amidala was dressed in an elaborate white dress that made her look quite radiant among the crowd. The Jedi were also there, along with Anakin, his mother, Shmi, and the Enterprise crew, countless Gungans and Naboo.

Jim, Spock, and Bones stood together as they watched the tumultuous celebration. "Captain, how will they ever find out who was truly behind this battle?" Spock asked.

"The only way is if they can get the information out of Nute Gunray," Jim replied. "I'm assuming he's in prison here somewhere."

"Perhaps we should visit him."

"Are you suggesting that you do a mind-meld and find out what that guy knows?"

"Only if you tell me to, Captain."

"Since when do you wait for him to tell you to do something?" Bones asked.

"Doctor, I would not do such a thing without the captain's consent."

Spock and Bones looked at Jim, who glanced at the parade. "Let's do it," he said.

They left the street where everyone was lined up watching the activities and headed around to where Panaka was standing. Jim figured he would give them permission to see Nute Gunray. However, he looked uncertain as they asked. "We just want to talk to him," Jim said. "We want to try and figure out what's going on around here."

Panaka considered that. "But the Senator didn't want anyone else to talk to him," he said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you think that's odd?"

Panaka nodded. "I'll let you into the dungeon, but we have to be careful."

"Why?" Jim asked.

"I don't trust that senator. He has spies everywhere."

"Well, we'll just have to deal with that if we run into any of them."

They followed Panaka from the festivities making sure no one noticed, although Queen Amidala and Obi-Wan noticed. Obi-Wan decided that he too would follow and see where they were going. He was quite curious about these beings from another galaxy.

Panaka led them around through another secret passageway that led down into the "underbelly" of the castle which was where the dungeon was. Since Panaka was the head of security, he had free movement through the prison, although the guard was reluctant to let anyone inside where the viceroy was being held. "We will see him," Panaka said sternly. "Now, move aside."

The guard had no choice but to move aside. Panaka unlocked the cell, and let Jim, Spock, and Bones go in. He looked at the guard. "No one will know that we were here tonight," he said looking at the guard. "Is that understood? We're trying to find out information about what happened here."

"Yes sir," the guard answered. "No one will hear it from me."

"Good."

Nute Gunray was uncooperative to say the least. "I will not tell you anything!" he declared.

"You do not have to tell us," Spock replied.

Bones prepared a mild sedative. "This should be just enough," he said. "The only thing that could happen is a bad headache or he'll just sleep for a while, and the worst thing that could happen is…well, he could die."

Jim rolled his eyes at that. "Bones, will you just give it to him," he asked.

"NO!" Gunray yelled.

Jim and Spock grabbed the being, and Bones put the hypospray to his neck. Within seconds, Gunray was relaxed and lying on the floor. Spock knelt beside him and put his fingers on his face just as Obi-Wan came in. "What's he doing?" he asked.

"A mind-meld," Jim said. "He's a Vulcan."

"What's a mind-meld?"

"That's kinda hard to explain. You'll have to let Spock tell you. He's finding out information that we need about this conflict."

"How?"

"He can read his thoughts."

Obi-Wan found that intriguing. "I want to know more about this," he said. "Does he use the Force?"

"Uh, well, no. He's…a Vulcan."

They were silent and waited while Spock found out what he could. Jim looked around the room they were in. Even though it was a dungeon, he could see that it was well kept. He hoped they could find out why anyone would attack such a peaceful planet. However, he could remember why Nero had attacked Vulcan which was also a peaceful planet. He did not know much about this situation, but he would learn all he could and try to help. He thought he was at the top of the pile as far as the people who were involved.

"The motives for this attack are very unclear," Obi-Wan said. "There just seems to be a dark purpose, especially since there was a Sith lord involved."

"It's just all the beginning," Jim replied. "I think whoever is behind all this chose the queen because she's so young and they thought she would be easily manipulated."

"That is perhaps true. If she had gone to Coruscant things might have been much worse."

"Who would have benefited if she had gone there? If she had seen that they were going to do nothing to help her planet?"

"Sympathy for a situation can swing things in one direction, that's for sure."

"He hoped to gain control through sympathy?"

"All this is speculation, however. We must find facts."

"I think we're going to have some facts soon," Jim said as he looked at Spock who was still in Gunray's mind.

After a few more minutes, Spock stood up. He looked at Jim, and looked more worried that Jim had ever seen him. "What did you find out?" Jim asked.

"He has definitely been consorting with a dark lord," Spock said. "He had his face covered when they spoke, but I heard the voice."

"Did you recognize it from any of the people we've met?"

"No."

"Maybe you can show Obi-Wan and he will know."

"Me?" Obi-Wan asked. "How would he do that?"

"A mind-meld."

"I would be put to sleep?"

"No. We just did that because Gunray was uncooperative."

"Perhaps we should do this somewhere else besides here."

"I agree."

They left the prison and went to the quarters that had been assigned to Obi-Wan in the castle while he was there. He submitted to the mind-meld and Spock showed him what he had seen. "I have heard that voice before," Obi-Wan said as he was amazed at what had just happened. "And he was a dark lord of the Sith."

"What does that mean?" Jim asked.

"It means that it will take the Jedi to defeat him. I must tell Qui-Gon of this."

Just as they left Obi-Wan's room, Qui-Gon was coming down the corridor. "Well, I wondered where you had disappeared to," Qui-Gon said. "Have you learned to be so rude when you're a guest?"

"We were investigating, Master," Obi-Wan replied.

"I figured as much. Have you found something?"

"We have."

Obi-Wan explained what they had found out and Spock explained the mind-meld. "Interesting," Qui-Gon said as he folded his arms. "This means there is great danger. If he thinks we're getting close, he will make a move to stop any progress."

"Like what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's hard to know. We must report this to the Jedi Council."

"Do you think they will do anything?"

"They will do what they must. We cannot allow a dark lord of the Sith to continue taking over the Senate."

"You think he's manipulating your government?" Bones asked. "This is getting worse all the time."

"I agree."

"Looks like his first step would be to get rid of the Jedi for his purpose."

"That is why he attacked Obi-Wan and me. We were getting too close."

"But we killed that one," Obi-Wan reminded him. "He was not the same one as we saw in Gunray's memories."

"There are always two, Padawan. I believe the apprentice was the one who was killed. The master still remains."

They were all silent for several seconds. "You think he's worse than the one you met already?" Jim asked. "He almost killed you."

Qui-Gon nodded. "He would be a master," he said. "I'm sure he would be much worse. He may be concealing himself in the Force."

"How? Can you do that?"

"If I choose to."

Jim shook his head. "I don't understand the Force at all," he said. "Can you detect us in the Force?"

"Of course," Qui-Gon replied. "You have a very bright aura, as do your friends."

"What does that mean?"

"You want to get to the bottom of the situation before you make any decisions. You can get along with anyone."

Bones snorted at that. "I wouldn't go that far," he said.

Qui-Gon nodded. "You have a lot of hurt."

Bones frowned at that. "How do you know?"

"It's quite clear."

"This is all beside the point," Jim said. "What can we do about this?"

"We must consult the Jedi Council," Qui-Gon replied. "I have contacted them, and Yoda and Mace Windu are on their way here."

"They're your leaders?"

"You might say that. Once they are here, we must inform them of this in a private meeting."

"The queen didn't seem to want to believe that her senator would do such a thing," Jim said.

"What the queen wants to believe is irrelevant," Qui-Gon declared. "She knows nothing of the danger we are talking about here."

"I know some about your Force," Spock said. "I learned a little when I was in this galaxy at the other time. Do you believe that we could detect it if this senator was Force sensitive?"

"We would, but the dark side is very elusive."

"Perhaps another opinion would bring new light to this problem."

"The Force can be a very dangerous thing if one is not trained."

"Spock has been trained in mind control and emotion control since he was a child," Jim informed him.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, he is quite in control. However, to control the Force, one must be disciplined. I will run through some exercises with you while we wait for the Masters to arrive. Then we will know how well you are in control."

Bones folded his arms. "This isn't going to be dangerous to him, is it?" he asked.

"Of course not."

"Good."

As they were on their way to an area where Qui-Gon would "test" Spock, Jim contacted Scotty. "Mister Scott," he said.

"Yes sir," Scotty answered.

"I want you to keep an eye on that senator from Naboo. We think he may be in the middle of all this."

"You want me to follow him, Sir?"

"Yeah. If he goes to the dungeon, I want to know it. If he talks to the queen privately, I want to know it. Make sure Panaka doesn't let him alone with the queen if at all possible, and make sure her bodyguards stay close to her."

"You think the queen is in danger?"

"She could be."

"I'll keep an eye on him, Sir."

"Make sure he doesn't know you're there, Mister Scott. This is a pretty dangerous situation."

"Yes sir."

"Kirk out."

Jim thought about that a moment. That senator knew who he was but he had not seen Scotty. He was hoping he would not notice that he was being followed. Would he detect him in the Force? He wondered if that guy could do that if he was trying to hide himself from the Jedi.

Jim watched as Qui-Gon began instructing Spock about the Force. Bones stood beside Jim. "What do you think this is going to accomplish?" he asked. "You think Spock will be even more obnoxious?"

"He's not obnoxious," Jim replied. "Some people call you obnoxious."

"I'm not obnoxious, I'm just…eccentric."

Jim shook his head at that. "That's the word for you alright, and Spock too. He's on one end of that spectrum and you're on the other."

"Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it."

Obi-Wan stood and thought about what they had discovered already. Was Palpatine really the dark lord of the Sith? Could he hide it that well? If he could, he must truly be a master of the dark side. He and Qui-Gon had met up with the dark side before, but he was not certain they had met anything like this. He also could not forget the one they now knew was called Darth Maul, and that was only because of Spock's mind-meld. He thought he was beginning to learn what Qui-Gon had been trying to tell him all this time. _Things are not always what they seem…_


	6. Chapter 6

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood waiting for the shuttle to land which carried Yoda and Mace Windu. Jim, Spock, and Bones also stood there waiting. If they had thought anyone else they had met was strange, Yoda made them all look normal. He was only about two feet tall with green skin, pointed ears, large eyes and a face that made him look quite odd. However, Jim thought Yoda's perception was even deeper, and Mace Windu as well. If Qui-Gon could see through him, Yoda and Windu could see to his very core.

Qui-Gon introduced their new-found friends as Yoda and Windu looked at Jim and the others. "They helped us a great deal in this conflict," Qui-Gon explained. "I would not be here if not for their medical technology."

"Owe you a great debt of gratitude we do," Yoda said to Jim.

"Master, I have a great deal to discuss."

"Yes, listen now, we will."

"We have a private area prepared for this meeting which has been secured."

As Yoda and Windu listened, Qui-Gon did not forget to tell them about Anakin and what he had discovered about the boy as well. They were rather surprised. "Where is he now?" Windu asked.

"He and his mother are spending time in the castle," Qui-Gon answered.

"See this boy we will," Yoda declared. "Curious I am about this new information." He looked at Spock for a moment and nodded. "Quite honest you are."

"You can bet on that," Bones murmured.

"A good thing honesty is."

"I will bring the boy to you," Qui-Gon said.

With that, Jim and the others followed Qui-Gon from the room. "What would you like us to do?" Jim asked.

"Nothing at the moment," Qui-Gon replied. "We must gather more information."

"We can do that."

Jim, Spock, and Bones walked out into the large corridor in the center of the castle. "Well, Jim, what's next?" Bones asked. "We don't know anything about this galaxy."

"We know a little," Jim said. "Besides, we've been in plenty of places we had never been before. We can figure it out as we go. There's someone somewhere who knows who that dark lord of the Sith is."

"Yeah, and the Jedi can't even determine that. How are we supposed to do it?"

"We'll try to follow more of the information that Spock found. If they're conspiring with that Trade Federation, they have to get that droid army from somewhere."

Bones scowled at that. "That's true," he said. "But it must have been manufactured somewhere. Hey, maybe they have labels on them."

Jim shook his head. "This is no time for jokes. This is serious."

"It was a thought."

They started walking as they were still thinking. "Perhaps the queen would have some idea," Spock said. "If we find out where the droid army came from, we may be able to find out why the Trade Federation acquired them."

"If they told them," Bones added. "That may not be the right direction, but if we could get some information out of that Trade Federation…"

"The Viceroy did not know who the Sith lord was," Spock interrupted. "It is odd that someone would do business with someone without knowing who they were."

"Well, they said that this dark lord is influencing the Senate," Jim reminded him. "If he can do that, it's likely that he could influence the viceroy too." He thought a moment. "If Palpatine is the dark lord, someone knows it. Someone in his company, his guards, his servants, someone knows."

"You are right, Captain. However, I believe it would be difficult, if not dangerous, to try and find out that information."

"I think we know how dangerous things are going to get in this galaxy if someone doesn't do something. We can't stand by and do nothing. We should be hearing from Scotty soon. But there's something else that bothers me."

"What's that?" Bones asked.

"Who is Darth Vader?"

They were all silent as they thought about that. "He was Obi-Wan's Padawan learner before he turned to evil," Spock said. "How do the Jedi choose Padawan learners?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe they're assigned to them."

"There's a huge gap in what we know," Bones pointed out. "All we know is what's going on now, and what was going on then."

Spock paced a moment. "It is logical to believe that if Palpatine is the dark lord, he would choose someone whom he could easily influence," he said.

"But who?" Jim asked.

"He intended to manipulate the queen into having the chancellor removed…in theory, so that he could gain that power. Once in that position, he would most likely find a way to gain even more power."

"By taking another learner?"

"That would not be happening yet. I believe he would use fear to accomplish this."

"Fear of what? He used the fear that her people were dying to manipulate the queen, but to manipulate a whole population?"

"Perhaps not a whole population but the controlling factor."

"The senate."

"Something which we are not yet aware. Nor are the others. However, there is the young boy, Anakin, whom Qui-Gon calls the chosen one."

"Whatever that means."

"What would be more tempting to a dark lord than someone who is more sensitive to the Force than anyone else?"

Jim and Bones looked at Spock. "You think he could have grown up to be…" Jim did not even finish that sentence. "But how?"

"Darth Vader was a pupil of Obi-Wan's until he turned to the dark side. That is what Obi-Wan said himself."

"And Qui-Gon wasn't around at that time we were there. You know that could be it."

"We don't know but what Qui-Gon would have died if I had not been there," Bones said. "It was a serious injury. But how would he have gotten Anakin off Tatooine if we had not been there to deactivate the transmitters?"

Jim blew out a breath. "This is a lot of speculation and we have no proof."

"But it is logical," Spock said. "One who wants to gain power usually uses fear to do so."

"Well, okay. Let's say that Qui-Gon did die. You think that Obi-Wan would have taken Anakin as his Padawan learner?"

"Qui-Gon believes Anakin is the chosen one, although he must go before the other Jedi. Who else would take him as a learner besides the Padawan of his discoverer?"

"We should talk to Qui-Gon about all this."

"Oh, I can just hear that now," Bones said. "Oh, Qui-Gon, in that time we were in, you were dead and Anakin was probably a dark lord of the Sith because Obi-Wan became his teacher."

"Bones, don't be so sarcastic," Jim replied.

"We've already changed something in time in this galaxy. Qui-Gon didn't die."

"We don't know that he died right there, and besides, there are a lot of ways to die. We have to wait until they're done with Anakin so we can talk about all this more. They should not let him be around Palpatine and have any influence from him."

"That is true," Spock agreed. "However, it may be difficult to keep him away from him completely, especially if he finds another way to become chancellor."

"How would he do that? Now that we're all on to him, it would be pretty stupid for him to try anything like that now."

"I do not believe he knows we suspect him. Overconfident people usually think they are invulnerable."

"I guess he didn't expect people from another galaxy to come along and interfere with his plans."

"There must be more to it than what we know, Captain. If he wanted to take over this whole galaxy, it would take more than merely controlling the senate."

"He'd have to have something else to give him more power." Jim's mouth dropped open. "That death star."

"You think it could be in production right now?" Bones asked.

"I don't know. How long would it take to construct something like that?"

"And those storm troopers. I haven't seen anything like that here."

"We haven't been to Coruscant though."

Jim considered that a moment. "I think maybe we're gonna go to Coruscant when our friends go there. I'd like to see that place."

"A planet covered entirely by a city," Bones said thoughtfully. "Might be interesting."

"Might be dangerous."

"When do we not run into danger?"

"Uh, well, never."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan met up with Jim and the others as they were leaving their meeting with Yoda and Mace Windu. Neither of them looked very happy. "We must intensify our investigation," Qui-Gon said in his quiet, but sincere, way. "I fear there is much more happening than we know."

"I think you're right," Jim replied. "From what we saw, and the things that are happening now, I think there's a lot of danger."

"You're very perceptive. However, the dark side is not quite so strong now."

"Are you guys going back to Coruscant now?"

"Soon. We must get Anakin settled."

Bones cleared his throat. Jim glanced at him and then looked at Qui-Gon. "I think you should be careful about that," he said. "Maybe it's better if he doesn't go to Coruscant."

"Why?" Qui-Gon asked.

"We've been discussing all this and comparing what we know from the other time with what's happening now, and…who else would the dark lord want to influence besides someone who's more sensitive to the Force than anyone else?"

Qui-Gon was visibly disturbed by that suggestion. "Are you implying that Anakin would become this dark lord that you saw in the future?" he asked.

"Don't you think it's possible?"

"Perhaps you should not put so much emphasis on his being the chosen one," Spock said. "Such a title can bring arrogance on one so young."

Qui-Gon folded his arms. He could definitely see the logic in what they were saying, but… "No," he said. "He is the one who should bring balance to the Force if he is the chosen one."

"Bring balance to whom?" Jim asked. "And to what?"

"Master, they have a point," Obi-Wan said. "Even Yoda and Mace Windu see it. You're refusing to admit the danger. We don't know the consequences of these actions."

"Are you suggesting that not training him would prevent such a future? Do you not believe that training him and shaping him would help him to make better decisions?"

"Master, teaching him to manipulate and use the Force would make him more powerful, and therefore, more dangerous."

"Letting him learn it for himself would be even more dangerous because he would be undisciplined."

"But he wouldn't know how to control it as well."

"I will not argue with you about this matter anymore. It is up to the council. That should be enough for you."

"Master, you're basing your stubbornness on some ancient saying that no one even knows where it came from."

"The chosen one is not just a saying, Padawan."

"But we don't have to go along with it since we have no idea what the consequences are for the whole galaxy. You heard what they said."

"But there's no proof that Anakin was that dark lord."

"I would not be so sure of that," Spock interrupted. "In the other time, Obi-Wan said that Darth Vader had been a pupil of his. Who else would Obi-Wan have taken as a learner if you were not here?"

"But I am here," Qui-Gon replied.

"You might not be if we hadn't showed up," Bones declared. "You might have died in there with a hole through you. I don't think I have to tell you how serious it was."

Qui-Gon could not argue with that. "That's true, but that does not prove that Anakin will turn to the dark side."

"But what would have happened to him if we had not been here?" Jim asked. "Just think about that. All we're saying is that you should think about that. What would you have wanted Obi-Wan to do if you had died?"

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon. "You did offer to take Anakin as your Padawan learner," he said. "You want him to be trained even if you have to go against the rules."

"This is all speculation," Qui-Gon said. "Yes, I intend to train the boy, but we cannot speculate about someone's life or decisions they will make in the future."

"It could be different since you're here," Jim said.

"But is this galaxy willing to take that chance?" Spock asked. "The Sith lord is there regardless."

"We will simply have to be wary," Qui-Gon declared. "We must find out who the Sith lord is for certain, and what his plan is."

"How can we help?" Jim asked.

"We must return to Coruscant, and there we will form a plan."

"I'm ready to see that planet."


	7. Chapter 7

As the Enterprise entered the atmosphere of Coruscant, Jim Kirk and the rest of his crew were amazed at what it looked like from outer space, and how tall the construction was of the endless city. "This reminds me of Yorktown," Bones said as he looked at the lighted dark city. "You sure this isn't another snowglobe?"

"No, this is a planet," Jim replied. He looked at the viewscreen. "A very dangerous planet from what we've learned."

"Captain, I believe this could be the most dangerous mission we have ever gone on," Spock said. "The Force is quite a formidable weapon."

"But you can detect it, right?"

"Yes. However, wielding it is another thing entirely."

"But if someone else is sensitive to it, you know…right? I mean, they can teach you how to do that?"

"I am not certain. I intend to spend some time at the Jedi temple while here and try to learn more."

"Good. Maybe if Palpatine is the dark sith he won't know you can do that since he doesn't know you. Maybe we shouldn't wear our uniforms so we won't stand out so much as Starfleet officers."

"That may be wise, Captain."

"Well, you know they all know we're here," Bones said.

"But they don't know us individually, and people are coming and going here all the time," Jim replied. "Just look at the air traffic."

"Wow. And I thought Earth was bad."

"It looks like everyone here flies."

"Can you imagine? I'd hate to know everyone on Earth flew."

"As would I," Spock said. "You are not exactly a renowned pilot."

"Excuse me? I'll have you know I think I did pretty good for a first time flying in a battle. I didn't see you jumping in the pilot's seat."

"I did not get the chance, and since you do not know that much about ships, it was more logical that I would navigate while you tried to figure out how to pilot."

"Would you listen to that?" Bones asked.

Jim was chuckling at the whole thing. "You guys are hilarious. I think you two should both go to the Jedi temple."

"Why?" Bones and Spock said at the same time.

"Then again, maybe you shouldn't, but I don't think you should go there alone, Spock."

"Do you believe there could be danger at the Jedi temple?"

"Those two Jedi said that their ability to use the Force has been diminished, so if they don't even know who this Sith lord is, there could be one there at the temple, so how would they know it?"

Spock considered that a moment. "That is a good point, Captain."

"Right. There could be a spy there giving him information."

"Is there no end to the possibilities of this?" Bones asked.

"I don't know, but while Spock explores the Jedi temple, you and I are going down to the…heart of the problem."

Bones frowned. "What do you mean down?"

"Well, in the four days that we've been on this journey toward Coruscant, I've learned a great deal about this place and how it has been constructed over the years."

"You mean you intend to go down…we can't do that. Didn't you hear what they said about the lower levels?"

"Yeah. We're not afraid to go anywhere…are we?"

Bones rolled his eyes at that as he folded his arms. "This is unbelievable."

"Come on, Bones. You're going to enjoy it and you know it."

"Oh yeah. I'll enjoy it about like I enjoy a headache."

"You know the best place to look for trouble makers is where the trouble's at."

"What would you like for me to do, Captain?" Scotty asked.

"I don't think we should leave the Enterprise unattended. Only a few of us will leave the ship. We don't know this planet and it's not like Naboo."

"I agree, Captain," Spock replied.

"Besides if we're all roaming around here, we're liable to get more attention than if it's only a few of us. Besides, we'll need the Enterprise to monitor things as best we can. There's not much hope of seeing anything strange leaving this planet, but we can stay in contact."

Jim and the others with him, including Bones, Spock, Uhura, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Shmi, and Anakin were beamed down to the coordinates they were given on Coruscant. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan agreed to take Spock and Uhura to the Jedi temple as guests, but it would not be announced that they were there, and they would be wearing Jedi robes.

Jim and Bones had a map of the city to follow. It was a 3-D map that told them what was on all levels, except down at the lowest levels. The Jedi had told them that they would enter that area at their own risk because there was nothing desirable down there. Jim figured that's right where anyone would go if they wanted to hide something. They were also given an idea of what to wear if they were going into the lower levels.

"I can't believe we're going down there like this," Bones said. "I mean, we don't know anything about this place. What if we get lost down there?"

"Bones, if we don't know where we are, all we have to do is go up," Jim replied.

"Sounds familiar. Do I really have to wear this leather?"

"Yeah. It's no worse than what I'm wearing."

"Are you sure this is like what they wear around here?"

"I got it here, so I'd assume it is."

"Great. If we get down there and no one else is wearing a leather jacket, I'm going to feel self-conscious."

"Bones, give it a rest."

Jim pulled at the pants he was wearing. They were almost like tights, but were not quite that, and he was wearing a tunic that was about like what he had worn on Tatooine. He thought this must be a style that expanded this whole galaxy. It also had a hood so he pulled that over his head. He was not sure what they could find where they were going, but he was going to try and talk to people. Maybe they were all nervous about the goings-on around this place.

Jim and Bones got into a "lift tube" which would take them down, but they would have to change to go down even further. However, Jim hoped they could find what they wanted without going to the bottom of the planet. The lift started down, and it was just as fast as a turbo lift.

"I hate feeling like I'm being dropped," Bones said as he held onto the side.

"It would probably take an enormous amount of time to get down if it didn't go that fast," Jim replied. He could not say he liked it either, but it was a way of life everywhere.

As the doors slid open, they could definitely see that the area they were in now was not as well lit as where they had been. They walked out and could already hear loud music playing somewhere. "So what should we do? Follow the sound?" Bones asked.

"Let's just walk around a little," Jim replied.

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure, but I think if we keep looking, we'll find what we're looking for. If there are people sneaking around down here doing something, chances are that someone knows about it."

"You're forgetting that we're dealing with a Sith lord, which as I understand it has the ability to know when someone's around."

"But if he used his senses too much, the Jedi would sense him too."

"You have a point there, but if he's using those powers on the Senate, why do they not detect that?"

Jim stopped and thought about that a moment. "According to Obi-Wan, their ability to use the Force has been diminished somewhat."

"I don't get all this. How can Spock feel their Force?"

"We've seen enough strange occurrences on our journey that I don't even question much anymore. Scotty didn't see Senator Palpatine go to visit the Viceroy while he was in the prison. It just seems that he would have to make sure he didn't tell anyone about their business."

"Maybe he knew he was being watched and it would be suspicious if he went there. After all, he's not the chancellor. Besides, we're not even sure it's him."

"Right. We have to find some proof. Someone has to know."

"But who? And how do we find them?"

Jim walked on down the walkway they were on toward what looked like a busy area. He and Bones walked into what looked like a café, or a cantina, which was quite crowded. "Is this where everyone comes when they want to escape all the big ta-do up top?" Bones asked in his sardonic way.

"Looks like it," Jim replied. "I didn't think there would be so many people here. I wonder how many of them are from the Senate or some other government agency."

"We'd probably never be able to tell. A lot of different species in here."

"Well, let's try not to act so overwhelmed."

They walked on into the cantina/café and walked up to the bar. A droid came over to them, that seemed to be connected to the bar on the opposite side and just revolved around the bar to wherever it was needed. "What'll you have?" it asked in a female-sounding electronic droid voice.

"Uh…" Jim knew nothing about drinks in this galaxy. "Well, what's good?"

The droid was silent a moment and then began going through a list of drinks that were available. "You ever heard of any of those?" Jim asked.

"What do you think?" Bones asked. "Why don't we just get the Juri Juice?"

"Fine. Two Juri Juice."

Jim looked at Bones. "I don't think we need to drink something that we know nothing about," he said.

"At least we won't look like we're just snooping around," Bones replied as he looked around the bar. "Maybe the droid knows who we can get information from."

The droid soon came back with two glasses which contained a fruity-smelling liquid, but the fruity smell was definitely attempting to cover up a less-desirable smell. Jim looked at the droid. "Excuse me," he said.

"Can I get you something else?" the droid asked.

"Where can I get information?"

"If you want directions, you can consult the location console at the front wall."

"No. Not that kind of information. Who could I ask to find someone?"

"I do not know that information."

The droid simply swiveled away. Bones tasted the concoction, and immediately wished he hadn't. He swallowed what he did take into his mouth and it burned all the way down. "Ugh," he said. "I don't think you would need much of that to be unable to walk in a straight line."

"That bad, huh?" Jim asked.

"Worse. So what do we do now? Are we staying in here?"

"For the time being. Let's walk around a bit."

As they walked around, they definitely saw some beings like none they had ever seen, but no stranger than any they had seen in their own galaxy. There was even a Wookiee in the crowd. He was all of eight feet tall and was paying close attention to everyone walking around. Jim wondered what he was doing there, but he would definitely not ask.

"I wonder how long Wookiees live," Bones whispered.

"I don't know," Jim answered. "But let's not ask."

They made their way around to the other side of the bar which was even more dimly lit than the area they had been in before. There was an empty table so they sat down. They both scanned the room as they pretended to sip that drink. "This has got to be the worst tasting drink I ever had," Bones declared.

"It can't be worse than Klingon drinks," Jim said.

"I don't know."

Just as they were about to give up, they saw someone come into the bar who did not seem to belong there. This person was dressed in an outfit similar to a Jedi but the person he was meeting with certainly was not a Jedi. He was dressed in some sort of armor, and even had a helmet that covered his head.

"Well, if you were looking for odd, I think that's it," Bones said. "You think he's a Jedi?"

"I don't know," Jim replied. "But he's dressed like one."

"Maybe this is a good time to use Scotty's invention."

Jim activated the small transceiver which would allow them to listen to the conversation across the room…

 _"They will pay you dearly. All you'll have to do is donate your DNA, and you'll even have a place to stay, hide, and do whatever you want."_

 _"And why would you want me for this subject?"_

 _"You've been chosen out of several candidates. Because of your stamina and other characteristics, you're perfect for this job. Plus, we have other jobs for you that pertain to your profession."_

The other seemed to scoff at such a suggestion. _"I know what happens to people who trust you and your friends," he said._

 _"But you'll be protected. You'll have plenty of work, and whatever pay you demand."_

 _"I'll think about it."_

 _"I must have an answer now."_

 _"You're in a hurry, aren't you?"_

 _"Well, when one has such an important task, time is of the essence."_

 _"And just what is this task?"_

 _"The creation of a grand army."_

 _"An army? For whom?"_

 _"The Republic, of course."_

 _"Why would the Republic want an army?"_

 _"Things will not always be as they are. Those who would stop us will soon be stopped themselves. Will you accept the job or not?"_

 _"Where do I have to go?"_

 _"Kamino."_

 _"I've heard of it. Not very hospitable."_

 _"I'm sure you'll find it hospitable for you. They'll be expecting you. You'll have accommodations and anything you ask."_

Jim looked at Bones as the two started out of the bar. "What was that all about?" Bones asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we should follow them," Jim replied. He sent the data he had recorded to Scotty aboard the Enterprise so that it would be safe. Then he and Bones went out after the two.

"I don't think I want them to see us following them."

"Neither do I, so let's just try to stay in the shadows."

As they followed the two, they ended up in a place that was isolated from the rest of the city, and looked like a ship graveyard, but it looked like it was being used. "Jim, I don't think we should be here," Bones whispered. "What if they see us?"

"We're not getting that close," Jim replied.

"What if they sense us?"

"Run."

Bones rolled his eyes at that reply. They looked around a corridor which led to a balcony that was connected to a sleek ship that looked like it could not carry more than one passenger. Jim turned the listening device towards them…

 _"He has agreed, my Master,"_ the one they had followed said.

There was another there who was dressed in a long, black robe that had a hood that covered his face. _"Good. Our plan is falling into place just as I have foreseen."_

 _"What of our other plans?"_

 _"There is a new glimmer in the Force. It will take time but it will be our greatest discovery. But there is a new threat."_

 _"The ones from the other galaxy."_

 _"Yes. They have caused a ripple in the Force and changed the outcomes."_

 _"Shall I deal with them?"_

 _"Not yet. They will soon return to their own galaxy. We must be patient."_

 _"As you wish."_

 _"The order for the army has been given. It will not be known, and you have taken care of its location, have you not?"_

 _"Yes, Master. It has been erased from the archives. No one will notice."_

 _"You have done well."_

Jim and Bones hurried away from there so that they would not be discovered. "What did we just hear, Jim?" Bones asked.

"I don't know, but I hope someone will," Jim replied. "That was definitely a dark lord, and it looks like he has someone working for him on this planet, and he calls him Master."

"Maybe he's a Jedi."

"No way to know. I didn't see either of their faces."

They got back to the lift tube and went back up to the level they had come from. "How do we get to that Jedi temple?" Bones asked.

Jim looked at the map and oriented himself. "That way," he said.

They felt like they needed to hurry. "Jim, I have never wanted to get back to the Enterprise as badly as I do right now," Bones said.

Jim thought he would have to agree with that, but he could not leave this situation alone. "Let's just get back to the Jedi and let them know what we found," he said.

As they got further from the lift tube, they slowed down to a normal pace since they were getting into the busy part of the city again where there were a few people walking around. Jim thought it was a lot like Yorktown with so many species.

"There must be transports around here," Jim said. He pointed and they could see the Jedi temple in the distance, even though it was dark. "Surely everyone doesn't walk everywhere they go around here."

"I wouldn't know," Bones replied. "I've never been here before. Maybe they all like to stay active."

"We could always get Scotty to transport us over there."

"That's lazy."

"Yeah, but it'll save time and I think we need to get there as soon as possible. This is serious, Bones."

"Right."

Jim called Scotty and they were transported over to the Jedi temple. They walked up to the front doors of the temple, and there was a long rope, so Jim pulled it and it sounded a loud gong-like alarm. "That ought to wake someone up," he remarked.

Soon, a robed figure opened the door and looked out. "Yes?"

"I'm Jim Kirk. We need to see Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon."

"Are they expecting you?"

"Probably. We need to see them right away. It's urgent."

"Come inside."

Jim and Bones walked into a large elaborate structure that was nothing like what they had expected. It was a long hallway that was open on the sides but had large pillars along the way, and one could see into other areas of the temple that were constructed in much the same way as the hallway. "It must have taken some time to build this," Bones remarked.

"I wonder what was here first," Jim replied. "Were the Jedi here first or the rest of the city?"

"I don't guess it matters now."

They soon came to a stairway that led down into a lower level of the temple. Qui-Gon sat on a bench in a room full of fountains. Jim and Bones looked around them at the beautiful structures. Jim thought the sound of the water could be very relaxing.

"You've returned, Captain," Qui-Gon said without looking around.

Jim and Bones looked at each other. "Yes," Jim replied.

"You have more information?"

"We do, but nothing that proves anything."

"I would like to see what you have."

Qui-Gon stood up. "Come with me to a more private area," he said.

Jim and Bones followed him to a hallway that looked like it might be a dorm room or barracks. Qui-Gon stopped at one of the doorways and pressed a button which opened the door. They followed him into the room and let him hear and see the recording they had made. "So there is a plot," he said. He was silent a moment as he thought. "Kamino. I have not been to that planet, but I certainly know someone who would know about it. Why would they want this bounty hunter? To train the army?"

"They said something about DNA," Jim pointed out.

"Yes. Very interesting. We must meet a friend of mine."


	8. Chapter 8

As Jim and Bones followed Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan joined them as they left the Jedi temple. "Where are we going, Master?" he asked.

"To see an old friend and find out what he knows about Kamino," Qui-Gon replied.

"Kamino. Have you received more news?"

"Yes. Some very interesting and distressing news. I believe we're on the right trail."

Jim felt uneasy even walking out in the open, but the Jedi did not seem to be nervous. They got into a transport which Obi-Wan piloted. "Don't you think this is a dangerous situation?" Jim asked.

"Absolutely," Qui-Gon answered. "But danger does not deter the Jedi. We will simply deal with whatever happens."

"Do you believe this Palpatine is the Sith lord?"

Qui-Gon considered that a moment. "Assuming does not prove useful. We must know for sure. The voice did sound familiar, as did the other. There is obviously a traitor among the Jedi."

"Why would a Jedi betray his own?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There has been much arrogance, and rebellion among some of the Jedi."

"Some call you rebellious."

"Perhaps, but they know that I would never betray the Jedi. I believe it is time for the Jedi to be loyal to their own rather than one governmental entity."

"Are you saying we should betray the Republic?"

"Absolutely not. But we must be careful what we go along with. If this is true that someone intends to create an army for the Republic, time is running out."

"Why would anyone want to create an army for the Republic and not let anyone know about it?" Jim asked.

"Because they know it would never be approved. There is much more to this than is visible."

"Like someone is wanting to take over the government for their own agenda."

"Exactly."

Bones looked at Jim. "And we're caught in the middle of this," he said. "Don't you think we've done enough?"

"After what we saw the last time?" Jim asked.

"I know, but Jim, this is not our fight."

"Maybe we can stop this from becoming a war."

"I just hope we don't have to be buried here in another galaxy."

"Relax, will ya?"

They soon arrived in another section of Coruscant that was not up in the elite part of the endless city. They walked into what reminded Jim of what was called a "dive" in his own galaxy. It looked like the equivalent of a truck stop with tables, booths and a bar. "And I thought this was such a classy galaxy," Bones murmured for only Jim to hear. "I didn't know they had truck stops."

"Well, maybe they have delivery ships?" Jim said.

A droid that had all the look of a female waitress came over to them, rolling on one wheel. "Would you like a table, Honey?" she asked.

"I'm here to see Dex," Qui-Gon said.

The droid went back to the bar. "Someone here to see you, Honey. Looks like a Jedi."

Jim and Bones were surprised, although they saw different alien species all the time. This one was rather intimidating. He gave all the appearance of a being who would be working in a kitchen in a truck stop with a dirty white t-shirt that did not quite cover his stomach. However, he was definitely not human. One might think he was a giant cockroach, and he had four arms, plus two legs. He had brown skin, a large head with a ridged crest on top, and more than a double chin. He had a wide mouth with teeth that were visible as he smiled at seeing Qui-Gon.

"Well, if it isn't my old pal!" Dex exclaimed. He came around the counter seeming to be barely able to lug his weight on his two short legs, but he grabbed Qui-Gon in a hug with his four arms. "How ya doing?" he asked.

"I'm quite well, thanks," Qui-Gon replied.

"What can I do for ya?"

"I need to ask you about something, Dex."

"Let's have a seat."

"You know my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. These are our friends Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy."

Jim and Bones watched Dex squeeze himself into a booth at a table, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat on the other side. "Now, what can I do for you?" Dex asked.

Jim and Bones pulled themselves a chair over to the table. "We're investigating some strange happenings," Qui-Gon said.

"I've heard about what's happening in the Senate, and there are rumors that some Sith lord is controlling it."

"Hmmm. You're well informed."

"I'm always well-informed. I listen when I don't seem to be. It pays to be informed."

"Very wise. Have you heard anything that would benefit us?"

"Nothing definite. Only that the Senate is in peril and they disagree with the chancellor."

"Yes. It seems odd that they have so easily turned against the chancellor. But that is another matter. I want to know what you know about the planet Kamino."

"Kamino, huh? That's the home of them cloners."

"Cloners?"

"Yeah. They don't have any problems with ethics, if you know what I mean. They keep to themselves and…well, they like it that way."

"Are they friendly?"

"That depends…on how big your pocketbook is."

Qui-Gon leaned back on the seat and stroked his beard as he usually did when he was thinking. "So someone would have to have deep pockets to make this deal with the Kaminoans. Are they dangerous?"

"They may not look like it, but don't underestimate them. Cloning is not their only profession. As long as they're paid, they stay quiet."

Jim looked at Qui-Gon wondering what he intended to do. "Thanks for the information, Dex," Qui-Gon said. "I know I can always count on you."

"Remember, don't underestimate those Kaminoans, my friend."

"I will remember. Now, I'd like to get one of those famous burgers of yours while I'm here."

Dex let out a loud, jolly laugh at that. "Anything," he said. "It's on the house! I'll get four specials."

Dex maneuvered himself out of the booth, and went back to the kitchen. Jim and Bones moved into the booth. They wondered what this food was going to taste like, but they would soon find out. "What do you think?" Jim asked.

"I have had no dealings with the Kaminoans," Qui-Gon said. "Dex is very trustworthy. We must be cautious."

"You think they're employing that bounty hunter to assassinate anyone who opposes them?"

"It is very possible. There was a reason for the attack on Naboo…some hidden reason that is unknown."

"To get the chancellor out of office," Bones said. "Like you said, it all points in one direction, and that's the one who would have succeeded him."

"But there's no proof. It's all speculation. This will take more than speculation, especially since the Senate is under the influence of this dark lord of the Sith."

"It seems like we're just at a standstill," Jim said. "What do you intend to do?"

"I intend to find out more from the Kaminoans if that's possible."

"Isn't that a water world?"

"Yes. It should be a very interesting visit."

Jim had to admit, the burgers they received were better than he had thought they would be. He had never heard of a nerf, but it was some sort of animal that was used for meat in this galaxy. He just hoped it would agree with his stomach.

Later that day, Jim and Bones were back at the Jedi temple exploring while Qui-Gon informed the Jedi council about what they had discovered. "This is sorta a peaceful place," Bones said. "It's odd that anyone would want to be up against the Jedi. They seem to be genuinely good."

"Well, like we've heard several times, this is about power," Jim replied. "Which these Jedi don't seek after."

"Jim, what if we get stuck here permanently?"

"Stop worrying about that. We know how to get back. I'm just wondering if this power-mad being can get to our galaxy."

"I've never seen anything like a Jedi in our galaxy."

"Neither have I, but there are plenty of telepaths there."

"I think this goes way beyond telepathy, Jim. Spock has never moved something like these people do."

"Yeah, but he's learning to now."

"Where do you think he is?"

"Somewhere in training."

"You think Spock will surprise them all?"

"Maybe he won't be affected by this shadow they keep talking about. Maybe he can see things they can't."

Jim walked into the room where they had found Qui-Gon before. The "Room of a Thousand Fountains" as it was called was lit from the light outside, and was home to lots of plants, and of course, flowing fountains of water. "I think I could sit in here and maybe just sleep," Bones said. "It's so quiet."

Just then, Spock came around one of the fountains. "Captain," he said. "I have been wondering where you were."

"We've been investigating with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan."

"Have you discovered any new information?"

"Yes. I don't think anything around here is what it seems to be."

"Explain."

"They believe there's a traitor among the Jedi, and I do too. He met up with that bounty hunter and made this plan. That must have been a Jedi."

"A traitor is a very dangerous foe."

"Have you learned anything?"

"I have learned that this Force is quite fascinating, Captain. However, I have been told by Yoda that I must be cautious because even though I am quite disciplined in emotions, I may still be vulnerable to the dark side."

"There's still another piece to this puzzle that we're not seeing, and that's whoever Darth Vader is. That Sith lord said something about a 'glimmer' in the Force, and that it would take time."

Spock considered that. "I believe they could be talking about Anakin," he said bluntly. "There has been a great deal of talk about his being the 'chosen one', and that he would bring balance to the Force."

"But for which side?"

"I am certain that it is according to which side he chooses to serve. Since he is here among the Jedi now to be trained, it would seem that he would know which side it best."

"Spock, if there's one thing for certain, people don't always do what's best," Jim declared. "I can't imagine what this must be like to a young boy like him."

"It is quite overwhelming. However, I have learned that the Jedi council does not want him to be trained, and that Qui-Gon disagrees with that decision."

"Why don't they want him to be trained?"

"They say he is too old to begin the training. It seems that most Jedi begin their training as small children."

"He's only nine."

"Yes, but he has not learned the discipline of controlling one's emotions."

"Well, he's not a Vulcan, Spock."

"Nevertheless, it is one discipline among the Jedi. If one is overcome by emotions, they do not make the right decisions, but make them based on their feelings."

"Is that what you think I do?"

"Alright, let's not get into this debate," Bones interrupted. "What we need to decide is whether we're going to stay here and get into this any further or if we're going back to our own galaxy."

Jim frowned as he knew he had to make that decision. What if they left now? They would never know whether they had helped to change this galaxy for the better. But if they stayed, they could get into a dangerous situation like none they had ever been in. When had that every stopped them? He could not help but remember the fact that Darth Vader had blown a planet to bits, killing billions of people. "How can we leave and not try to prevent what we saw in the future of this galaxy?" he asked. "If we could stop what happened to Vulcan, or even Romulus, wouldn't you want to?"

"Perhaps," Spock replied. "However, without the events at Romulus, we might not exist."

Jim scowled at that. "Well, we wouldn't know it."

"I can't imagine never existing," Bones declared. "All this would never have happened?"

"And we wouldn't be here right now with the chance to help this galaxy."

"It is logical that some tragedies happen no matter how hard we fight to stop them," Spock said. "We would rather avoid such things, but it is impossible to do so."

Jim paced back and forth a moment. "I just know Palpatine is involved in this," he said. "That had to be him. If only he had removed that cowl."

"Obviously, he knows the value of keeping his identity secret," Spock replied. "I am certain that the bounty hunter must know who the mysterious Sith lord is."

"And if we find him on Kamino, maybe we can get that information out of him? How?"

"There is always a mind-meld, Captain."

"You can't forget that we don't know anything about those Kaminoans. They may be a violent species, and if we attacked their specimen, they might not like it."

"How would they know?"

"He'll know, and he would most likely report it to his acquaintances."

Jim paced again. "I guess you can't make him forget, can you?" he asked.

"No, and I am certain that it would be very difficult to sneak up on such an individual who lives their life on the edge," Spock said.

"But if one of us distracted him, Bones could sneak up and sedate him."

"That is assuming that we can even get in to see him."

"Jim, can we just accept that this is impossible?" Bones asked. "Let them handle it. Knowing that someone from the Jedi is a traitor and that they're helping a Sith lord should be enough to get them looking and watching for trouble."

"But if they're going to create this army, they can use them to destroy anything. Why would they even try that?"

"Captain, if this individual created the situation on Naboo to get himself elected chancellor, it is logical to believe that he will try other means, and I believe he would intend to make this army known in the future."

"Logical." Jim shook his head. "I guess you're right. It is logical. Once he was in power, he could create an army to defend himself and keep the rest of the galaxy in fear."

"Precisely."

"But how would he turn them against the Jedi if he intended it to be an army for the Republic? And how would he know that they would all turn and do his bidding?"

"They're clones," Bones said. "I mean, are they really loyal to anyone? And do they have any sense of duty or reasoning? Look at the guy they're designing them after."

"Yeah, but Bones, they're still people. Don't they learn some ethical code?"

"According to the guy at the diner, those Kaminoans have no ethical code."

"Captain, do our friends, the Jedi, intend to visit Kamino?" Spock asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "But if they do, we can visit too, and we'll have the Enterprise ready to transport us. They won't be expecting anything like that if something happens."

"That is, only if our friends agree to let us sneak around under their guise of diplomacy."

"I don't feel like being diplomatic when billions of lives are at stake. Surely they can see the seriousness in that."

"We must follow their instructions or we could make things much worse. They know this galaxy much better than we."

"We'll still have Scotty on standby in case something happens."


	9. Chapter 9

When Jim told Qui-Gon about what they wanted to do, he immediately shook his head. "No," he said. "We will find this out in a non-confrontational way. We do not intend to start a war nor a fight with the Kaminoans."

"But we wouldn't be confronting them," Jim replied.

"We cannot go onto their planet and intrude in their affairs. We can only arrest the bounty hunter if we find that this plot is true."

"How can you arrest him? And how are you going to find out what he knows?"

"That will be up to someone besides me."

"You mean the Senate?" Obi-Wan asked. "You can't trust the Senate if they're under the influence of the Sith lord."

"As far as the Kaminoans are concerned, they are accepting an order for a clone army for the Republic, and most likely do not know that they are part of a plot to take over the galaxy."

Jim frowned. He did not know how anyone could just take over a whole galaxy, but he did not really know how the government worked in this galaxy. He also knew what weapon they had seen in the future of this galaxy…that they had helped to destroy. But that was not before it had destroyed a whole planet. "Well, I know that you have certain protocols," he said. "But I can't forget what I saw in the future of this galaxy. We all saw it."

"But your presence here, and there, has already changed things," Qui-Gon said. "You do not know what you have already changed, nor do we."

"But you know the plot is happening."

"Yes, but we do not have proof that it is Senator Palpatine as you suspect. You never heard his name. And you never heard the true name of Darth Vader. Until we can get hard facts, we must continue to investigate quietly. I intend to visit the archives and see if our adversaries have already been at work, and then we shall see who accessed those files today."

"Master, if they intend to do this secretly, they would surely remember to erase the fact that they accessed the files," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"We shall see. The file accesses are erased at the end of every day, else there would be an overload."

They all followed Qui-Gon to the archives library which looked like any other library, only there were no books, but data chips. He found Jocasta Nu, who was known for her preciseness when it came to the archives. She was a Jedi Master who was in charge of the library, and it was her opinion that if it was not in the files, then it did not exist because of her thoroughness of research.

"Master," Qui-Gon said and bowed slightly. "I would like to see the files on Kaminoa."

"Right this way, Master Qui-Gon," Jocasta Nu replied.

They followed her to another area of the library where she accessed the data files on Kaminoa. However, the files were still there. "Our adversary has not made his move as of yet," Qui-Gon said. "I believe we are a step ahead of them." He looked at Jocasta Nu. "Has anyone accessed these files in the last few days that you remember?"

"As you know, access files are deleted at the end of every day," Jocasta Nu replied.

"But has anyone else asked you to access the files for them?"

She considered that a moment. "No. Will there be anything else?"

"No. Thank you."

The librarian left them. Qui-Gon and the others stood there a few moments. "You know what I think?" Jim asked.

"No, but I would like to," Qui-Gon said.

Jim wondered if that was a sarcastic remark. "Do the archives close at night?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Then I think he would wait until the evening before the library closes so that the access would be erased right after."

"I'd have to agree with that," Bones said. "Although I wouldn't want him to think he's smart or anything."

"Doctor, I do not believe this is the time for such remarks," Spock replied. "I would agree with the captain as well."

"I also agree," Obi-Wan said. "Perhaps one of us can stay here and see the records before they are erased."

"That would be you, Padawan since you know all the Jedi," Qui-Gon replied. "Let me know as soon as you find out. We must not let word of this get out. Our enemies are not few, and I believe anyone standing in their way could be in danger. We must keep the young Skywalker and his mother here at the Temple."

"Don't you think they would be safer on the Enterprise?" Jim asked. "No one can get to them there."

Qui-Gon considered that. "That may be the wisest decision after all."

"Yeah, and the kid can explore all he wants."

"Very well, but they must not be discovered there."

"Right. I'll get in touch with my ship and have them beamed there."

"Mister Spock, you may accompany me," Qui-Gon said.

"I would be happy to, Master," Spock answered. "But I would like to speak with my captain first."

"Make it fast."

Jim, Bones, and Spock moved away from the others. "Captain, perhaps it would be best if you also stayed inside the Temple," Spock said. "Since one of our adversaries is an experienced bounty hunter, it is logical to believe that he would be quite skilled in stealth."

"We can't just hide here with all this going on," Jim replied. "Besides, no one knows we're on the trail because no information has leaked out."

"Since we do not know all of our adversaries, it is impossible to know whether someone has told the Sith lord of our knowledge."

"He's got you there," Bones agreed. "What do you want to do anyway?"

"I want to get out among the elite of this planet," Jim said. "After all, I'm the captain of a ship, and I'm visiting from another galaxy. I should be able to get an audience with the chancellor. Right?"

"I don't know. He may think you're an intruder and have you thrown in the dungeon or something. What would you want to see him for anyway?"

"To warn him."

"I am sure the Jedi could get you an audience with him," Spock said.

"I'm going to find out. Bones will go with me. And wherever you go, Spock, you should be careful too. I don't care if you are with a Jedi Master."

"Yes, Captain."

Yoda paced back and forth in the conference room at the Jedi Temple, his gimer, or walking, stick making hollow pecking sounds on the floor as he walked. "Disturbing this turn of events is," he said in his odd way of talking.

Jim and Bones stood waiting for Yoda to make a decision whether he would get them an audience with the chancellor or not. "I don't think the chancellor has anything to do with all this," Jim said. "But his life could be in danger."

"Right you are. Unlikely it is that he would share government secrets with you."

"Even if he knows you trust me?"

Yoda looked amused at that question. "Do I?"

"I'm not a traitor."

"Hmmm. Know this I do. Speak to the chancellor I will." Yoda looked at Jim. "Careful you must be. The dark side clouds everything."

"Right, but it can't cloud our instincts can it?"

"Hard to say. Do not underestimate our enemies."

"We won't. I don't have a habit of doing that."

"A private meeting you should have with the chancellor. Time I must have."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

Yoda watched as Jim and Bones walked out of the conference room. He had been quite distressed about the information that was being gathered, but even he had noticed a diminished ability to use the Force. He had also been distressed about the young Skywalker whom Qui-Gon had found on such a backwater planet like Tatooine. However, he had known a long time that where one came from had nothing to do with their worth, but he sensed danger in training the boy to be a Jedi, although he was not certain what the danger was. The young captain had been quite willing to help them, and had explained what he had seen in a future time. Yoda had attempted to look into the future himself but it was clouded. He intended to give Jim Kirk a chance and see what he could find out.

Jim and Bones went to find Anakin Skywalker and his mother, Shmi, who were staying in the Jedi Temple. They found them in the mess hall. Anakin loved trying new foods since he had been at the Temple. After all, he had not had much of a variety living on Tatooine. He was sitting at a table with his mother.

"Anakin, you should slow down," Shmi was saying. "You don't know how these alien foods will affect you."

"Oh, Mom, they're so good," Anakin replied. "I'm only having a little of everything."

Jim and Bones walked up to the table. "Hi," Jim said. "May we join you?"

"Why certainly," Shmi replied.

They sat down and were silent a moment. "I don't think I properly thanked you for saving our lives," Shmi said. "Everything changed so suddenly, I was overwhelmed."

"I understand," Jim said. "I came to see you because I wanted the two of you to go back to my ship and stay there until we find an end to this conspiracy."

Shmi looked slightly troubled. "Are we in danger? Here at the Jedi Temple?"

"You could be. I can't go into a lot of details but we believe there are Jedi involved."

"How could a Jedi be a traitor?" Anakin asked. "They're supposed to be honest."

"Right, but people can be tempted by power…even Jedi I suppose. You can try all the foods you want on my ship."

"Awesome."

"I'd like to take you there now if you're ready."

"Do the Jedi know we are going?" Shmi asked.

"The ones who need to know do. Qui-Gon knows."

"Very well then."

They went to a more private area of the Temple, and Jim signaled the Enterprise. "Scotty, four to beam up," he said.

"Yes sir," Scotty replied.

Swirling light surrounded Jim, Bones, Shmi, and Anakin, but they did not see that they had an observer who had never seen anything quite like it. He would have to inform his own Master of this technology. They just simply vanished after he requested to be "beamed" up to his ship. He had been hiding in the shadows when they came into the room. He was on surveillance missions a lot lately, gathering information and trying to figure out what exactly was known. His Master, Darth Sidious, had felt a new "glimmer" in the Force, as well as a disturbance. He had known about the visitors from another galaxy, but he knew nothing of this technology. It was something that he should know about.

Jim and the others arrived on the Enterprise. "Assign them guest quarters," Jim said to Scotty. "Make sure they have everything they need. They need to stay here until I say different. No one else."

"Yes sir," Scotty replied. "Do you believe they are in danger?"

"Could be. That's why we're moving them here. I think this is the safest place for them. No one can get aboard the Enterprise. Have you seen or detected anything unusual?"

"Ha! I've never seen so much activity going in and out of a planet in all my life, Captain. Everyone in this galaxy must fly a ship! Can you imagine?"

Jim smiled. "Well, the air traffic down there is thick," he said.

"Thick is not the word, Captain. Ridiculous is more like it. I would hate to know I had to be part of it. I wouldn't know if there was anything unusual or weird going on."

"Yeah. Neither would I."

"You don't know when something weird is going on in your own galaxy," Bones declared. "You just jump right in."

"I do not," Jim said.

"Oh no?" Bones asked. "I'm going to quote this… _we just jump in the middle and work our way out._ Does that sound familiar?"

"Can we be serious? We have Anakin and his mother safe. Now, we have to get to the rest of our plans."

Bones frowned. "I intend to take a medical kit with me this time in case we're running at a hundred miles an hour and being chased and shot at."

"That's a good idea. But I'm wearing my dress uniform this time since this is a formal meeting. You should do the same."

"You mean I have to eat in that itchy thing?"

"Yeah."

Bones groaned slightly at that but he went on to the medical bay. Jim went to his quarters and changed into his gray dress uniform. He could not say he particularly liked this uniform, but it was the formal one. He hated the zipper on it which made him feel like it was choking him. He stood and looked out the portal as he thought about what they were about to do. He knew that chancellor had to be in danger. What if someone close to him was part of the conspiracy to bring down his chancellery? He thought maybe the possibilities with this were endless, and he was sure there would be limits to what the chancellor would tell him. Nevertheless, he had to try. He wondered if anyone in their own galaxy even knew they were missing. Who would know? They had been in deep space where no one had been most of the time. At least they knew the way back.

A dark figure stood above the old ship graveyard once again, but he was standing alone this time…except for a holographic figure of his apprentice who had been keeping him informed of what was happening inside the Jedi Temple. "I've never seen technology such as what they have, Master," the apprentice, Lord Tyranus, said. "It would be useful if we could obtain it."

"Can it be done?" Darth Sidious asked.

"We would have to capture their captain and force them to give us the technology."

"Have you learned anything new?"

"No. Everyone seems to be very…quiet."

"Have they learned of our plot?"

"I do not see how they would know, Master. As far as they're concerned, you were a victim as well as the young Amidala since it was your planet."

"We must be wary of what they know. The ripple in the Force is not to be ignored."

"Yes, Master. Do you want me to capture the captain?"

"Not yet, but in time, his technology shall be incorporated into our new weapon."

"As you wish."

"Continue your surveillance, and do not let the foolish Jedi discover your mission."

"They don't suspect me at all, Master. They think I am highly trustworthy."

"That will be their downfall."

Jim sat in front of his monitor as Yoda's green face appeared there. "Dinner you will have with the chancellor tonight," Yoda said. "Our representative you are, as well as a visitor from another galaxy. Come here you will and be escorted there."

"I'll find out everything I can, Master Yoda," Jim replied.

"Careful you must be. Grave danger I sense. Very aware, our enemies are, and multiplying they seem to be."

"Do you think anyone close to the chancellor is in on this?"

"Hard to say, but not impossible."

"I'll just be suspicious of everyone."

"A good man, the chancellor is, but under attack his administration is."

"Maybe we can change that if we try."

"Running out of time, we are. This threat will show its power soon."

Jim nodded. He seemed to feel some sort of tension, and it seemed to make him feel nervous, although he did not know much about the Force. "I'll do my best."

Jim ended the transmission. He had to get Bones and get back to the Temple. He thought they were in the middle of this now…to find the way out, they had to be very careful.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that evening, Jim and Bones were in a "speeder" racing toward their destination. Jim thought he knew why they called it a speeder. Bones was not liking it at all. "Jim, I don't like their form of travel around here," he said. "Just look at these intersections. One wrong move, and we're plummeting down into the abyss…and we're not even from this galaxy."

"Just relax, Bones," Jim replied.

Bones covered his eyes, and slumped down in the seat so he could not see where they were going. "If I die in this thing, and you survive, will you take me back to my own galaxy and bury me?" he asked.

Jim shook his head. He had never seen travel quite like what was here either, but he was sure the Jedi knew what they were doing. He looked around them at the buildings which were not like anything he had seen before. The buildings were elaborately made and had winding walkways around them that were mostly enclosed, but some were not. He could see droids here and there as well. Even though the Jedi Temple had technology, it did not seem to be as advanced as the structures here. He had to wonder how all this got started, but he had learned some while he waited for this dinner. He had read about the Chancellor's tenure, and all the problems that had arisen, even that Palpatine had been a rival of his, and after Valorem was elected as Supreme Chancellor, everything seemed to go haywire. Jim thought that if Palpatine was the Sith lord, he had probably caused all of it. He wondered why the Jedi had not suspected such a thing. Of course, they had explained to him that they were not a police force.

They soon came to a part of the endless city that looked like it just might have penthouses at the tops of the buildings because of the way they were constructed. They stopped at one of the buildings at a landing pad. Jim could see that there were five people waiting for them. The speeder settled down and Jim and Bones climbed out along with their two Jedi escorts.

The beings waiting for them were not all the same species. One such was a tall, blue guy who had two pointed horns on top of his head, and two appendages that hung draped over his shoulders. He was dressed in a brown cape-like robe with yellow collars. Jim thought he looked like he had plenty of pride, and did not look like he was pleased with the situation.

Mas Amedda, who was Chancellor Valorum's vice chair, despite his displeasure, bowed to his guests. "Welcome," he said in a rather booming voice. "I am Mas Amedda, the Chancellor's assistant. If you would come with me…"

Jim and the others followed Amedda, and he led them inside the Chancellor's suite, where they would meet with him and also have dinner. Jim had thought the place would be decorated with expensive furnishings, but it looked rather plain. They went down a long white hallway with windows all along it, and then entered the Chancellor's office. It was not at all plain, but was decorated with red carpeting in a large office. Jim thought it looked as large as a general's office on Earth. At the moment, he was really wishing he was on Earth, but he supposed they should look at this mission like any other they had been on during their time in space.

Behind the large desk in the office sat a white haired man who was dressed in blue robes. When he stood, he was more than six feet tall. "Chancellor, our guests have arrived," Amedda announced.

Jim and Bones bowed like most people did in this galaxy when they met up with someone. "Welcome," the Chancellor said as he came from behind his desk. "I am Chancellor Valorum."

"Jim Kirk, and this is my ship's doctor, Leonard McCoy."

"Please, let's sit. Thank you, Mas. You're all dismissed."

"Sir, do you believe you should be alone with these strangers?" Amedda asked.

Jim could see that Valorum was not happy with being questioned in front of visitors. "I believe everything will be fine, Mas. Thank you."

When everyone else was out, Jim and Bones sat in two chairs that seemed to conform to their shape. "I would like to hear how you came to be here with us," Valorum said. "I understand that you're from another galaxy."

"Yes sir," Jim replied. "I'm not sure how we got here except that we were sucked into a spacial rift. We always seem to come out at Tatooine."

"Tatooine?"

"Yes."

"On the outer rim. One always hears rumors from out there. But I understand from my discussion with Yoda that you have been investigating what seems to be a plot to overthrow the government."

Jim considered whether he wanted that to be what he wanted to say or not, but he supposed that was exactly what it was. "Yes. That seems to be what's happening."

"I do not have a hard time believing this. There have been so many unexplained events, such as the occupation of Naboo. I trust the Jedi, and that's why I sent them as ambassadors."

"Chancellor, I'm just going to be blunt. I believe that was just a ploy to get you removed from office, but their plain didn't work, so I don't know what they may do next."

"There was also the Pyke Syndicate incident." Valorum shook his head. "And then the death of Sifo-Dyas."

"It was probably all part of the plot."

"But how do we stop it?"

"We gather information like we've been doing until we find the right people."

"There are already whispers that Palpatine will be my successor, that he should have been the Supreme Chancellor instead of me." Valorum frowned. "Now, the celebration is coming. I've even put Palpatine in charge of that so that I won't look like I'm trying to be extravagant."

"What celebration?"

"The Millennial Celebration. It commemorates the fall of the Sith."

"So there's going to be a big party going on here soon?"

"You could say that. This weekend as a matter of fact."

Jim looked at Bones. "What better time to try an assassination than when there's a big commotion going on?" Jim asked.

"How can we stop it?" Bones asked.

"We can't stop the attempt, but we can try to stop the success."

Jim looked at the Chancellor. "Sir, I think your life is in danger," he said. "If they want you out of power bad enough, they will resort to killing you."

Valorum nodded. "I feel like the wolves are circling and I'm in the middle waiting for one of them to pounce."

"I couldn't put it better myself. I know you don't have any reason to trust us, but we want to help all we can. Instead of appearing in front of everyone, couldn't you have it broadcast?"

"I think that no matter what I do at this point, someone will find something wrong with it. There's been too much conspiracy and corruption. I don't even know when it truly started. It just seemed to start at the very beginning."

"Did Palpatine ever show any hatred toward you because you became chancellor instead of him?"

"No. He's always seemed accepting of the fact, except that he does his share of complaining about the inability of the government to work, and about the corruption."

"You know what they say," Bones said. "A quiet dog is more dangerous than a barking one."

Jim scowled at that. "I don't think I ever heard that saying."

"Some people work silently instead of making a big noise. He probably just got others to make all the noise for him."

"We still don't have any proof though."

"Right, but we do know some things, and one thing is that the Skywalker name was attached to someone else then."

Jim leaned back in the chair he sat in. "We just have to figure out how to make him show his true self," he said.

Valorum sat forward and leaned on his desk. "I would like to know what your galaxy is like," he said. "Why don't we go to dinner now and we can discuss this more."

Jim nodded. "That sounds good to us."

Jim walked with Bones, but they did not get a chance to discuss anything as the Chancellor told them about Coruscant and even showed them the Senate Chamber which was a large round room with seats all the way to the top. "I've never seen anything like this," Bones said quietly.

"I guess that must be what it takes to get a whole galaxy together," Jim replied.

They lagged behind a moment. "Jim, how do we get this Palpatine to show his true self without being in utter danger?" Bones asked.

"I don't know," Jim said. "If we start butting into all this trouble that's been happening, we might force his hand. If he thinks we're getting close to the truth, he's going to move because he wouldn't want us to find out."

"What do you think his first move would be though? Killing us?"

"He might start by assassinating anyone who knows anything that could implicate him."

"That would start a big stink."

"Yeah, and Chancellor Valorum would get the blame. Palpatine would claim that the galaxy was getting out of control, and might even convince the Senate to vote in a new Chancellor."

"Could he do that? He already tried to manipulate the queen and that failed so what would he do next?"

"There's a lot of trouble going on, including all that trade route trouble, according to Qui-Gon. I think he's using that to get attention because when people aren't able to get the necessities, it creates more anger toward the government. Whoever is in charge of this conspiracy even tried to have Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan assassinated twice."

"And you think they'll try again."

"Obviously, they thought the Jedi were getting too close, and that the Chancellor was going to find out something if the Jedi had that meeting with that Viceroy."

"What happened to him anyway?"

"I don't know where he is since we've been on Coruscant."

They soon arrived at a large dining room with a long table that looked like it could seat at least 100 people, but there were only three places set at one end of the table, and they could see the incredible view out across the city. Jim and Bones stood and looked for just a moment at the space traffic and the air traffic moving through the endless city. "How does anyone accomplish something like this?" Bones asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied.

"Gentlemen, if you would be seated," Mas Amedda said as he was there at the moment. He had not been afraid to show his displeasure with this whole affair.

Jim wondered what they would be eating this time, and he also wondered what Spock was getting into with Qui-Gon…

Spock and Qui-Gon had gone down to the lower levels of Coruscant. Spock could hardly believe the area they were now in was controlled by the same government that the upper levels were. It looked as bad as the places he had seen on old Earth movies about street crime. "They do not care much for this area of the city, do they?" Spock asked.

"Not as much as they care for the upper levels," Qui-Gon answered. "However, it is here that the secrets of the upper levels are revealed at times."

"What do you hope to discover here?"

"There are those who see what happens and hear whispers about everything else that happens. They are willing to tell what they know for a small price."

"You pay for information?"

"Perhaps only a morsel of bread. The beings on this level do not have all the necessities of life. A meal is a precious thing to them."

"Perhaps I could speak to the captain and we could supply them with some provisions if they would find out more information for us."

Qui-Gon considered that. "That would most likely be a great help."

Just then, Qui-Gon's communicator beeped. "Yes," he answered.

"Master," Obi-Wan said. "No one has accessed the files about Kaminoa as of yet. The archives close in about ten minutes."

"Perhaps our mission is known. If that is the case, we know for certain that there is at least one traitor among the Jedi. Continue to watch, Padawan. Spock and I have not discovered anything yet, but we are getting close to our destination."

"Be careful, Master. If we're willing to pay for information, our enemies are willing to pay more to keep it quiet, and perhaps even try again to kill us."

"I am aware of that fact. We will be cautious, as you must be."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon ended the transmission. He and Spock walked into what seemed to be an incredibly dark alley. Spock wondered if Qui-Gon had been here before because he seemed to know where he was going…or was he just following the Force.

Soon they came to a door that looked very old according to the looks of the ones up above. It even looked like it had a little rust on it, but it opened when Qui-Gon pressed a button beside it. They walked into a small room which had stairs that went up through a stairwell, so they went up to the next level. Next, they approached a room which had another door that slid open with the push of a button.

In this room was what looked like several couches and chairs, and also several beings. As they walked in, a dim light came on that revealed who had come in the door. "Well, if it isn't Qui-Gon Jinn," someone said. "There must be trouble for you to be down here."

"There is great trouble, Kavis Jocle," Qui-Gon replied, recognizing the voice. "I would like to speak with you."

"What have you got for me?"

"Credits."

There was a shuffling of fabric, and then a human came over to them who looked like someone who lived in this area. He did not look clean, and his clothes looked quite old, but also like someone who would be hiding in the shadows. He was as tall as Spock, and had light blue eyes which seemed to glow in the dim light. His dark hair was cropped very short and spikey on the top. Spock could see this person was not at all unaware of anything. "I see you brought a friend with you," Kavis said as he looked at Spock.

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied. "This is Spock. He is helping us to figure out the conspiracy within the government."

Kavis smiled slightly. "Are you sure you want to figure that out?"

"Obviously, or we would not be here. Do you know anything that might help us?"

"I know and see lots of things, and hear even more."

"Have you seen any unusual activity here?"

"There have been several secret meetings, and some who discovered this have disappeared."

Qui-Gon frowned. "What sort of secret meetings?"

"Sometimes they're with a hologram, and sometimes two people who pretend not to know each other."

Spock thought that sounded odd. "How would they pretend not to know each other?" he asked.

"They hide their faces with cowls," Kavis said. "They do not look directly at one another, but talk as though one would dominate the other."

"A Sith lord and his apprentice," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully.

"Is that what you think it is?"

"We know there's a Sith lord somewhere, but we do not know who he is. He intends to take over the government, and most likely destroy the Jedi."

"Iyel over there saw this meeting. He can tell you more than I can."

Another man came over to them who did not look quite as confident as Kavis, but he seemed to size them up as he approached. "They want to know about the meetings you have seen," Kavis said.

"There are rumors of a monstrous weapon," Iyel said.

"What sort of weapon?" Qui-Gon asked.

Spock had a feeling he knew exactly what weapon they were referring to. "I don't know," Iyel said. "It has been whispered that it can destroy planets."

"And who would manufacture such a weapon?"

"I have only heard rumors."

"What are the rumors?"

"It is rumored that the…"

Suddenly, there was some yelling and what sounded like blaster fire but it did not sound like it was inside the building. "What was that?" Spock asked.

"There has been unsettling activity among the Pyke Syndicate," Kavis said. "They have threatened war because of trade disputes, and it almost happened before. Things have been rather quiet lately but they seem to be restless."

"If the Pyke Syndicate has anything to do with this plot, it could lead to a war like no other," Qui-Gon said. "Who do you believe is going to manufacture this monstrous weapon?"

"The Geonosians," Iyel said. "As you know, they are experts at weapon production."

"Have you seen these plans? And what sort of weapon is it?"

"It is a space station, and no I have not seen the plans. It is only whispers."

"You do not seem to be upset about the weapons fire," Qui-Gon said. "Why?"

"They are only trying to destroy their competition," Kavis replied. "There are others who would like to get into the trade routes from Kessel, but the Syndicate wants to keep it all in their control."

"How do they get along with the Trade Federation?"

"The Trade Federation is out of their league, and they do not have their fingers in the spice trade…not yet, anyway. They have much bigger trades on their table."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, but the spice trade is quite a market as I hear," he said.

"It is," Kavis agreed. "And it does not only reach into the lower levels. That is the reason for the rivalry. They have been promised the only link to the upper levels for spice, and others have been brought into the game who sell at lower prices."

"I see. Then it is part of the conspiracy."

"I would agree. Causing unrest among the traders in the lower levels makes it seem that the government cares nothing for those who live here." Kavis stepped closer to Qui-Gon. "They intend to get the chancellor out of office no matter what it takes. He has tried to stop the trade of spice, and he has tried to settle the disputes, but there is always another factor in the mix."

Spock frowned. "An impossible scenario," he said. "One that he cannot fix no matter how he tries, and the whispers are that he does not care. It is the easiest way to oust a leader."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "It is also obvious that someone is behind all of this. Do you have any idea who the ones who are meeting are? And where are they meeting? At the ship graveyard?"

Kavis nodded. "It is always there, but they are not all abandoned ships. They hide their transportation there. One of them goes on secret missions. I do not know where."

"It makes sense. Since they are part of the plot, it is likely that they are meeting with others to get everything organized for the takeover."

Qui-Gon looked at Spock. "Now, we know for certain that you are right about your suspicions. That means that you and your captain are most likely in danger. I cannot believe our inquiries can go unknown by someone who is so well connected."

"I agree," Spock said. "However, Captain Kirk is well aware of the dangers. He will be very wary, and will not easily trust anyone. He is with the Chancellor now."

"I do not believe they would make a move on the Chancellor as of yet, but when they do, they will have someone to take the fall for it. Kirk must be very careful about his actions."

"You believe they will try and frame the captain?"

"He is a stranger here, even to this galaxy. Who would be a better one to take the fall? And if they decide to frame him, it will not be easy, and could be impossible to prove his innocence."

Spock was rather alarmed at that thought. "I will contact him as soon as we leave here," he said.

Qui-Gon looked at Kavis. "I would appreciate any information that you can deliver," he said and gave him a few credits. "But do not let anyone know that you are gathering information for me."

Kavis smiled. "I did not live this long by being stupid, Master Jedi," he replied. "How should I contact you?"

"Send someone to the Jedi Temple. That is likely where I will be."

"I'll send Iyel here. He knows the tunnels well enough to even come up behind the Temple where no one will see him."

"Interesting. Be very cautious. I don't believe I have to remind you how dangerous this situation is."

"You don't. We've already seen the danger, and there's much more than you know. I will find out more, and we need the credits."

"You will have them. For now, we must go back before we are discovered here."

Qui-Gon and Spock left there and headed out of the "underworld", and as soon as they were back up to the upper levels, Spock contacted Jim…

Jim was sitting at the table with Bones and the Chancellor, and they were having a much more enjoyable conversation about their galaxy, and the Chancellor told them things about his own galaxy as well. Jim's communicator chirped at him. "Excuse me, Your Excellency," he said and got up from the table.

"Yeah," Jim answered as he was out of earshot.

"Captain, we have found more information, and Qui-Gon advises you to be very careful. He believes you could be targeted to take the fall for anything including an assassination attempt on the Chancellor."

Jim scowled at that. "I get it," he said. "What did you find out?"

"We have found that there is still a war brewing in the underworld, and that it is most likely connected to the conspiracy to overthrow the government. I will explain more to you once we are together."

"Right. We're at dinner with the Chancellor. He's had some interesting things to say as well. I don't know what their next move could be but it's likely that they would try to eliminate anyone who knows about the plot."

"There have been mysterious disappearances in the underworld, especially of those who saw secret meetings being held between the conspirators."

"They must know we're getting close. You be careful too. I just really have a bad feeling about all this."

"As do I, Captain."

"We'll talk later. Kirk out."

Jim ended the transmission. He had to agree that they were in the middle now, and he had a feeling that they would soon be at the front of the situation…


	11. Chapter 11

As Jim Kirk sat at the table with Chancellor Valorum and Leonard McCoy, he considered how he could get Palpatine to show who he truly was. He did not think it was safe to try and have a meeting alone with him. It would definitely make hi think they were suspicious of him. Jim just hoped they could discover some of his associates.

"Chancellor," Jim said. "Where is the Viceroy of the Trade Federation being held?"

"I left that up to Palpatine," Valorum answered.

Jim frowned. "Palpatine? Where would he put him?"

"Well, we do have prisons."

"Was the Viceroy questioned?"

"The Chancellor is not usually involved with such tasks. Those tasks are up to the Senate."

Bones looked at Jim. "The Senate, who is under the control of a Sith lord," he said.

"The Chancellor cannot interfere in those matters," Valorum replied. "I would be accused of bias or having too much sympathy. There's always something."

"So, they can just do whatever they see fit without your knowledge?" Jim asked.

"They report to me."

"But you don't know where the Viceroy is located?"

"He's in holding until his case is heard, perhaps on house arrest."

"Maybe someone needs to look into that."

"Jim, that could be really dangerous," Bones declared.

"The Jedi could request to see him…or if there's someone in the Senate that you know you can trust."

Valorum considered that a moment. "There is on," he said. "Senator Bail Organa. He is truly honest and has been quite upset by the actions of the Senate, and the growing hatred toward the Jedi. He's even suspected of being in league with the Separatists."

"Shouldn't he know what has become of the Viceroy?"

"Senator Organa has returned to Alderaan for now, but he should have some knowledge."

"Alderaan."

Bones frowned at the thought of that planet's fate. "Jim, what can we actually do to change this?" he asked. "And who are the Separatists?"

"I don't know what we can do but we're gonna keep trying until we figure out something…Chancellor, do you believe it would be safe to inform Senator Organa of the investigation?"

"I do," Valorum replied. "And the Separatists are a group of wealthy, manufacturing groups that don't want to be controlled by the Republic but they want to have free trade on their own terms. We don't know who their leader is as of yet."

"You think they're causing all this?" Jim asked. "Being used by Palpatine to cause trouble in the galaxy?"

"I don't know, but they've certainly made plenty of trouble."

"Can you contact Senator Organa and have him come back to Coruscant? Meet us at the Jedi Temple?"

"I can relay the message. I assume you would like it to be a secure message. I would also like to be informed of your actions."

Jim nodded. "I don't know how we got into this but I intend to do everything we can to help. I also think you need Jedi here for security. Be careful who you trust."

Chancellor Valorum scowled at that warning. He had known things were getting worse all the time, but would he have to fear for his life now? "If I die, Palpatine will gladly step in," he said. "His only competition would be Senator Organa, but if he is what you say he is…"

"He'll be unbeatable," Jim finished.

"Yeah, and he could have us questioned about why we're here," Bones added.

"I think we have to work fast." Jim looked at the Chancellor. "Work with us, and we'll do our best to figure this out."

Chancellor Valorum was silent a moment but then he nodded. "I will let you know when I find out something," he said. "Not because of me but because of the Republic."

Jim nodded. They all left the dinner table. The two Jedi who had escorted them there were still waiting. "Do we have to go back in that speeder?" Bones asked quietly.

"Sure," Jim answered. "You wouldn't want to walk, would you?"

"No. There's always the transporter."

"Remember, Bones, we don't want everyone around here to know about that."

They were soon on their way. Chancellor Valorum stood and watched as the speeder left. All the things they had discussed had assured him that the captain was telling the truth and that he wanted to help. It also assured him that his life was in danger even more severely than he first thought. He went to his office and sealed the door. He would open a secure channel to Alderaan. He had a private channel that no one else knew the codes.

Bail Organa had just finished dinner himself and stood on the balcony outside. Alderaan was a peaceful and beautiful planet. They had decided long ago to leave weapons out of their home world. Tonight, a gentle rain fell on the green forest below. They had chosen this location for the palace because of its beauty. The view was spectacular with the majestic birds, green forests, and the meadows beyond where herds of nerfs grazed. Tonight, most of this was not visible as darkness had fallen, but the smell of the rain was pleasant.

"Senator."

Organa turned to see Jayda, his assistant, had come onto the balcony. "Yes," he said.

"You have a secure call from Coruscant, Sir," Jayda replied.

"Thank you."

Organa hurried to his office. A secure call? He had only gotten those calls from the Jedi, so he was surprised to see Chancellor Valorum on the screen. He looked at Jayda who sat at her desk. "Jayda, you're dismissed for the night," he said. He had learned long ago not to trust those who simply overheard conversations.

Jayda looked rather surprised. "Yes sir."

Organa watched and made sure everything was shut down and the door was secured. "Chancellor, I am sorry to keep you waiting," Organa said.

"It is alright, Senator," Valorum replied. "This conversation is highly confidential."

"Has something happened?"

"I am afraid the conspiracy we suspected is all too real."

"Have you found new information?"

"The beings from the other galaxy have gathered clues, but I have a question to ask: where is the Trade Federation Viceroy being held?"

"House arrest, Sir," Organa replied, not sounding pleased with that fact. "I suggested that he be held in the prison like anyone else awaiting a hearing, but I was outnumbered."

"And who suggested house arrest? Or need I ask?"

"As a gesture of attempting to make peace with the Trade Federation, and perhaps negotiations could work."

Valorum sighed and shook his head. "Yes, he can always come up with a good, solid, unsuspicious reason."

"What have you found out, Sir? You know that I am on your side."

"There is definitely a plot, even a plan to have an army created for the Republic."

Organa was surprised by that news. "Created?"

"Yes. A clone army. Ever heard of Kamino?"

"Only briefly. Who authorized this?"

"That is not clear, but it was made to look like Master Sifo-Dias authorized it, and they have recruited a subject. Too bay the Jedi is not here to defend himself."

"Convenient. What do you intend to do about it?"

"Nothing at the moment. There is a very secret investigation going on,a nd you are the only one in the Senate that I trust right now. I would like you to come back to Coruscant as soon as possible. You must find out what you can about the Viceroy."

"Yes sir."

"I don't think I have to tell you the danger."

"No sir. I will be there."

Valorum ended the transmission. He wondered what would happen when they attempted to bring all this out into the open. He had been informed of the rumors that had gone the rounds, and how the public was being turned against the government because of news reports. It would not be easy to convince them.

A hooded figure stood in a non-descript area as he opened a secure channel to his master. "The Chancellor had a private meeting and a private dinner with the visitors," Tyrannus said.

"So it was told to me by my informant," Sidious replied. "He was unable to glean any information from that meeting. The Chancellor has also made a secure call. It is unknown whom he called. They have also moved the young 'chosen one' to an unknown location as well."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi has been watching the archives library. I was unable to complete my mission."

An angry, almost hiss, came from the hologram. "Is it possible that they have discovered our plot?"

"How could they? They trust me implicitly."

"So you say. What have you learned from our other informants?"

"Nothing. Only that there are a lot of secret meetings occurring."

"Perhaps that can be used to our advantage if these meetings are made to be suspicious. Has the bounty hunter left for Kamino?"

"Yes, Master, but he is at our disposal."

"He should not be discovered there. Bounty hunters are not to be trusted."

"What about the visitors?"

"We will deal with their interference."

"They are being protected by the Jedi. What would you like me to do?"

"We will form a plan which will eliminate them from the opposition, and allow us to obtain their technology."

"Yes, Master."

Jim and Bones arrived back at the Jedi Temple even more troubled than they were when they left. They met up with Spock who had been on his own mission. "Captain, I am pleased that you have returned safely," Spock said.

"I have a feeling that we're getting in deeper every day," Jim replied.

"The informants that we talked to have seen secret meetings between two hooded figures. They meet at a place they call the ship graveyard."

"But they don't know who they are, I assume."

"No."

"I tell you, I've never heard of people who could do all this sneaking around and no one knows who they are," Bones blurted. "Doesn't anyone get suspicious of anything in this galaxy?"

"Apparently not," Jim replied. "But at least we have an idea who it is."

"If only we had heard his name before," Bones said. "You think this kid, Skywalker, has anything to do with this?"

"No now," Jim replied. "But in the future. I mean, they claim he is some chosen one. Does that mean he's more powerful than the others?"

"Captain, I would not dismiss things which I do not understand," Spock said. "From what I have seen the Jedi have a reason for believing this prophecy."

"I know but if it is him, why would he turn to the dark side? Especially since he is going to be taught by the Jedi?"

"Your father was a respected Starfleet officer, as was your mother…yet you chose to frequent bars, get into brawls, and be promiscuous. One cannot see everything that will influence a child in the future. However, we do not know how events have changed since our arrival."

"He's right about that," Bones agreed. "Who would have thought you would become a respected Starfleet captain?"

"You guys always want to point that out every chance you get, don't you?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," Bones replied without hesitation.

"Captain, I was merely making the point that children do not always follow the way they are raised," Spock said. "Since we know the young man in the future was also a Skywalker, it is logical to believe that they are related, perhaps even father and son."

"That might explain why he was on Tatooine like that and being watched over by Obi-Wan," Jim suggested. "And then there was Leia…Organa. But she was from Alderaan."

"Yes, but that does not mean that she was not also being protected."

"Wow. If I had known we would end up here, I would have gotten more of that story. I guess we have to wait to hear from the Chancellor or the Senator. In the meantime, we should get all our facts together and make sure we all know who we're going to trust, and figure out what to do next."

"I agree, Captain," Spock replied. "What about the rest of our crew?"

"We'll inform them as much as we can."

As they made their way down the long lighted corridor, their stalker was watching. He had heard some of their conversation, which was odd. Did they know about the future? The past? He would have to tell his master about this. He believed there was more to this than a simple trip between galaxies.


	12. Chapter 12

Senator Bail Organa arrived back on Coruscant without letting anyone know he was there. The Chancellor had been secretive about his conversation with him, and the request had seemed urgent. He had heard a lot of rumors going around the Senate and everywhere else that suggested that Palpatine would take over as Chancellor if Valorum were to be impeached. He could not imagine a worse scenario. For now, he was to join the investigation into the corruption in the government which he suspected included Palpatine.

Organa walked into the Jedi Temple after he was permitted inside. Yoda was waiting for him. "Master Yoda, I came as soon as I could," Organa said.

"Glad I am that you are here," Yoda replied.

"Do you really think we can prove that Palpatine is behind all this?"

"Talk we will in private. Many ears there are to listen, and mouths to relay."

Organa glanced around them as he followed Yoda and stayed quiet. He was beginning to feel like he was being watched. They went into the usual conference room that was off-limits to everyone except in the company of Yoda.

"Master Yoda, what is going on?" Organa asked.

"Trying to figure that out, we are," Yoda replied. "Know we do that the dark side is clouding everything. But we do not know all our enemies."

"You believe there are spies in the Jedi?"

Yoda considered that question. "Careful we must be until all our enemies are found out. Our new allies have gathered much evidence. Leaders seldom do their own work."

"You mean you think whoever's behind this has a lot of people doing all the dirty work."

"I do. To have so many connections, powerful he must be."

Organa considered that a moment. "Then how do we stop him?" he asked.

"Evidence we must find, and then action we must take. Find out the fate of the Viceroy, you must. But careful you must be."

Organa nodded. "Palpatine said he wanted him placed on house arrest because he wanted to try and make peace with the Trade Federation," he said. "I don't know where he's on house arrest."

"If moved from Coruscant he has been, we must know."

"I'll do my best to find out."

As Organa left the Temple, he felt very apprehensive. He knew Yoda and the Jedi could be trusted, but he had heard whispers that the Jedi were trying to overthrow the government and take it over. However, he knew this was not true. He did not know all the details of everything but he intended to find out everything he could, but he also knew his own life would be in danger if he was found out to be in this investigation.

Tyrannus walked down a dark part of Coruscant where hardly anyone dared to wander. However, he preferred places like this. Not only were they sparsely populated, but he could also contact his master without anyone overhearing. He and Darth Sidious had woven a plan that no one could figure out, and it was working. However, another factor had been added with these visitors from another galaxy…an unexpected factor.

"They seem to have knowledge of the future, Master," Tyrannus said.

"How?" Sidious asked.

"I do not know, but they talked of a chose one, and one called Skywalker, and even another Organa."

Sidious was silent a moment. "Did you not say that Valorum contacted someone?"

"Yes, but it is not known who he contacted."

"We shall see how these things unfold in the next days. We must plan a plot against these new enemies. They could ruin our plans if they continue."

"But what plot is that, Master?"

"I shall consider this. We will use any mistakes they make against them. But we may use our bounty hunter to our advantage."

"And what about the clone army? I am not certain that they do not know about it."

"If they know, they are more resourceful that I first thought. Capture the captain and bring him to me."

"Yes Master."

"Let the bounty hunter capture him so there won't be any connection to us, and if his friends get in the way…eliminate them."

"With pleasure, Master."

Jim Kirk left his quarters on the Enterprise. They had decided to spend the night there instead of staying in the Jedi Temple. He walked to the Bridge where Spock was already occupying the Captain's chair. "Morning," Jim said.

"Good morning, Captain," Spock replied as he stood up.

"I guess everything is quiet."

"Yes. I have received a message from the Jedi Temple that Senator Organa is on Coruscant and has begun his investigation into what happened to the Viceroy."

"You mean he's not where he's supposed to be?"

"That is unclear at this time. I have not received any further communications."

"I think I'm going back down to the Jedi Temple and I'm not going to dress like a Starfleet officer this time."

"Captain, I do believe that this situation is becoming more dangerous than we know."

"So do I, Spock, but we've never given up just because of danger."

"I know. However, I believe we should be very cautious about who we trust."

"I agree. There has to be someone in that Jedi Temple who's spying for Palpatine."

"Yes, and I believe it is whomever is meeting with him as his apprentice."

Jim nodded. "If we could just figure out who it is…I don't know the voice though, and we can't even prove that was Palpatine because he was disguising his voice too."

Sulu came over to them. "Captain, is there anything we could do to help?" he asked. "From here, I mean."

"I'm not sure. Things here are not like our galaxy. Everyone flies."

"I've never seen so much traffic going in and out of a planet. It's unreal."

"I have one idea," Jim said. "We need to know what sort of ship that bounty hunter has. It would be good if we knew if he comes to the planet and when he leaves."

"Doesn't anyone know?"

"I haven't heard, but I'm going to find out."

"Captain, I believe I know some people who might know, and they could possibly tell us when he leaves," Spock said. "Qui-Gon spoke to a group of people who know everything that goes on in the lower areas of the city."

"Can he get in contact with them?"

"I believe they intend to get in contact with him if they see any other suspicious activity."

"We just have to find out who those two are who are meeting out there."

"That may be something too dangerous for us to embark on, Captain. Since we do not know enough of the Force to feel danger, it is likely that the two would know that we are there long before we saw them."

"They didn't seem to know we were there the other time. We heard all that information about the clones. Maybe they were so occupied with their conversation that they weren't paying attention."

"That is possible."

Just then, the intercom system whistled. "Captain, we have an incoming message," Uhura said.

"On screen," Jim replied as they turned to the screen.

Qui-Gon appeared on the screen. "Captain," he said. "Senator Organa has found that the Viceroy is not where he should be. The Chancellor is trying to find out why, and also, our friends from the lower levels have heard some information pertaining to you. It seems you have made a dangerous enemy."

"I think we all have a dangerous enemy," Jim replied.

"Yes, but they intend to capture you."

Jim frowned, and the others around him looked to see his reaction to that. "Who?" he asked.

"The Sith. The apprentice was overheard talking as one of our friends was listening from below. They are quite talented at not being seen."

"Why would they want to capture me?"

"A reason that is most disturbing. It proves that there is a spy within the Jedi Temple. You were overheard talking about future times, and they have also seen you transport."

Jim was surprised by that. "We never said anything about that except in private in the Temple."

"Yes, I know."

"So you think the apprentice is lurking in the Temple?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, it is the only way he could know this information. You must be very cautious, my friend. If you are captured by the Sith, you will most likely never be seen again."

Jim forced himself not to swallow hard. "That just makes me all the more determined to find out the truth."

"That is very noble of you, but I would not want you in such trouble."

"We will not leave the captain alone," Spock declared.

"It would not matter. If they wanted to capture him, they would remove any obstacles."

"But not if a Jedi were with him."

"This could work to our advantage," Jim said. "It could draw them out."

"It would be must to dangerous for us to use you as bait."

"But that big celebration that's coming up…that could be the time when this would work out. While everyone's distracted, don't you think the Sith will get more of their plan into action?"

Qui-Gon considered that. "We do not know all of their plans, but it seems that they believe you have gotten close enough that they see you as a threat."

"Jim has a knack for doing that," Bones said as he came onto the Bridge in time to hear that remark. "What's going on?"

"The Sith intend to capture the captain," Spock informed him.

Bones' mouth dropped open at that revelation. "Capture him?" He looked at Jim. "You have to get out of this mess."

"Forget it," Jim replied. "We don't quit just because things start to get tight."

"Jim…"

"No arguments. That's an order."

Bones folded his arms and glared slightly at Jim. He knew when he used that line, he might as well shut up. Jim turned back to Qui-Gon. "We know a lot of their plans," he said. "Couldn't we do something about that clone army being made? Couldn't you stop that? Couldn't the Chancellor?"

"That is being discussed already. The Chancellor is quite disturbed about this entire situation. It has been made to look like the Viceroy escaped."

"But we know he didn't."

"Likely."

Spock was thinking. "It is logical to believe that they want to obtain the transporter technology by capturing the captain, and most likely want to know what he knows about future times," he said. "When one considers the events that we saw unfold in the future, and the events now, we can be certain that all of it is connected. "The clone army is obviously the army of troops that we observed in the future time, and we know that there was an emperor, and that one called Darth Vader seemed to be his right hand man. If this is true, the emperor is most likely this Sith Lord whom we are observing now, and his apprentice may or may not be Darth Vader. We also know that there are plans for what is called the Death Star which would likely take many years to build, and could only be in the planning stages right now. This emperor must want our technology to add to this Death Star to make it even more deadly."

"Yeah, can you imagine that guy with a transporter?" Jim asked.

"He must not obtain this technology," Qui-Gon declared. "The ability to transport from one place to another in such a way is dangerous technology to be in such hands."

"I agree with that. He could just transport down and grab whoever he wants."

"It may be best if you went back to your own galaxy so that this could not happen. We know of the plot now, and we will do what we must to stop it."

"I'm not afraid to stay here and help. I'd like to know what happens and help you stop this threat."

"There will always be threats. It is your choice, but we will let you know if there are any further developments."

"What about Kamino? Is someone going there?"

"It's likely. Obi-Wan and I may go there."

"I'd be glad to escort you on the Enterprise."

"We may take you up on that offer. Right now, we must wait."

"Right. Kirk out."

Jim ended the transmission. "Jim, you can't let them capture you," Bones said. "That would be a situation even you couldn't worm your way out of."

"How do you know?" Jim asked. "We walked right in under Darth Vader's nose and got the princess out of that death star."

"Yeah, but if they capture you, they might not show so much mercy."

"They were gonna execute her."

Bones looked at Spock. "Will you talk some sense into him?" he asked.

"Doctor, I believe that is rude to say of your captain," Spock replied. "However, I also do not believe I could talk any sense into him."

"Are you two faced?"

"No."

"Guys, this is no time for all this," Jim said. "I want to know what kind of ship that bounty hunter has."

"We don't even know his name," Bones reminded him.

"Maybe some of those people that Qui-Gon talked to would know."

"They did not seem to know," Spock said. "And if they found out, it could be dangerous to them."

"You think they would betray us?"

"I do not know, Captain. Qui-Gon seemed to know some of them."

"Maybe we should spend some time down there with them and observe for a while."

"But, Jim, if we go down there, that guy that's been spying on us might know, and if he did, he might back us into a corner down there."

"We won't go through the Jedi Temple to go down there," Jim said. "No one has to know we're going, and we're gonna have to refrain from using the transporter while we're here."

"It makes it a lot easier for us to get down to the planet and back up here," Bones said.

"Yeah, but we're gonna have to be very discreet about that. What place is safer than the Temple?"

"I am not certain that it is safe," Spock said. "Since that is obviously where the spy is. He is a Sith lord disguising himself as a Jedi."

"And he's probably been around there for a long time. Someone they trust."

"We couldn't begin to figure that out," Bones said.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to get a little sneaky ourselves," Jim declared. "No one can hide forever. I'm going to work on a plan, and I don't care if he is some Force wielder, we're going to find him."

Bones and Spock were not very certain of that as Jim left the Bridge. Sulu was still standing with them as well. "What about someone none of them have seen before?" he asked. "I could go into the Temple. They all wear robes anyway, don't they?"

"Yes," Spock said. "And it's a possibility that you could learn some information. We will speak to the captain about this. We are far from forming a plan yet."

"We sure are," Bones agreed. "I never heard of anything like this in my life. People are creating armies, and trying to take over the government. I don't know what could be worse, especially since the ones doing it have some powers over the Force."

"As do our friends. We must talk with the captain further to establish this plan, whatever it may be. We may also be going to Kamino with our Jedi friends."

"Right."

"Mister Sulu, you have the Bridge."

Bones and Spock left the Bridge, both wondering what they would do next, but they had to agree that something should be done and not let the horror they had seen in the future happen if they could prevent it.


	13. Chapter 13

Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy left the Enterprise on a shuttle as they went back down to Coruscant. They decided that they needed to be discreet about their "odd" technology from the Milky Way galaxy. They were not dressed like Starfleet officers either. They were dressed more like the Jedi this time. Jim intended for them to spend some time with Kavis Jocle and his people who lived in the lower levels of Coruscant. It was not unusual for Jim to want to get to the source of information, no matter how low it was.

They had been given the coordinates of the "ship graveyard" where Kavis knew that ships were kept secretly, so the shuttle from the Enterprise would be kept there as well. They had also been given details about the ship that Jengo Fett traveled in because Kavis and the others knew about that bounty hunter. Sulu would be watching for that ship in all the chaos that went in and out of that planet. At least, that is what he called it, chaos.

Jim descended fast down to the ship graveyard. He thought it was odd that this area was here in the middle of what seemed to be the less cared-for area of Coruscant, and in the distance, they could see the tall skyscrapers…if that was what they were called here…gleaming with lights. "This is unbelievable," Bones said as they looked out across the city. "I thought San Francisco was big till I saw this."

"I guess it's like any other city except it doesn't end," Jim replied as he set the ship down. "I wonder if anything actually goes on in all of these buildings."

"Ha. Probably a lot of illegal stuff going on in a lot of them from what we've heard. Does no one around here get suspicious of anything? I mean, don't they wonder why things are going like they are?"

"It's made to look like just an occurrence that couldn't have been planned by any one person, but it's just that the government doesn't care."

"Right. But how can they create an army and no one knows about it?"

"We know about it."

"Only by chance. What would be happening if we weren't here, Jim?"

"They'd go right on into that mess they were in where we were before."

They walked back to the boarding access hatch. Jim pressed the button to open the boarding ramp. As it lowered, they could definitely see that they were in a darker area of the city. "Well, there's one good thing about this," Bones said. "At least they don't have two suns and it doesn't feel like an oven out there."

"I'm surprised you didn't point out something that could kill us," Jim replied. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I feel fine. I know what could happen though…we could meet up with that Sith lord down here, or be betrayed by this Kavis and his bunch, and we could be killed that way. I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate to kill me. They'd want to see what kind of information they could get out of you first."

"I knew you could think of something, Bones."

"What do you think we're going to find down here besides trouble?"

"Maybe we can catch some people who think they're above the law when they come down beneath society."

Bones rolled his eyes at that. "Wow. I couldn't have come up with anything cornier than that."

Jim locked up the ship and set an alarm that would alert the Enterprise if anyone messed with the shuttle. They walked over to the darkest area of the ship graveyard. "So, where are they meeting us?" Bones whispered.

"Here somewhere," Jim said.

"Captain Kirk?"

Jim whirled around and his hand went to his phaser, but he did not draw it. "Who's there?" he asked.

"It's Kavis Jocle. Come with me."

Bones sighed, but he followed Jim. He just hoped they could truly trust this person. How many times had they trusted the wrong people? How many more times could they trust the wrong people and survive?

They followed Kavis through some alleyways and around to an old structure that certainly was not well-lit. There were several people there. Kavis Jocle turned some more light on so that Jim and Bones could see who they were talking to. "So you're from another galaxy," Kavis said. "I'm Kavis Jocle, and this is my crew: Iyel, Ylenia, Jospi, Aloora, and Aletra."

Jim nodded. "Jim Kirk, and this is my ship's doctor, Leonard McCoy."

"Doctor?"

"Yes."

Kavis looked toward his friends, and then at Jim. "Is he a good doctor?" he asked.

"Well, I'd say he's the best…as long as he keeps his mouth shut."

"I resent that," Bones said. He looked at Kavis. "Somebody sick?"

"A lot of people are sick," Kavis said.

"Show me."

"Wait," Jim interrupted. "We're not from this galaxy. We don't know anything about their diseases or anything. What if we get infected?"

Bones frowned. "Jim, I have to try. Besides, I can always wear a mask."

"You should."

"I'll get a nurse to beam down with a medical kit."

Jim turned back to Kavis while Bones contacted the Enterprise. "Have you heard anything else?" Jim asked.

"Only that you have a very large bounty on your head," Kavis answered.

"A bounty?"

"Yeah. You know, news about that new technology of yours has traveled fast. You've made some really powerful enemies, and they've made it so anyone would turn you in to get that bounty."

Jim swallowed hard. "Even you?"

Kavis was silent only a moment. "I'm not a traitor, and I don't like traitors. If your doctor helps our friends, I think that would be payment enough for us to help you."

"He'll do everything he can. He should be able to analyze their blood."

"We know what they have." Kavis frowned. "Brainrot Plague."

"Brain rot?" Bones asked. "Literally?"

"Yeah. It's being tested. Many have already died, and the ones who are sick now will die without treatment."

"Is it catching?"

"Yes. But the sick have been quarantined. The Coruscant Health Office has put out a warning to anyone who would venture to the lower levels. This is a coverup. Something is happening and they want everyone to be afraid to come down here."

"They would go this far?" Bones asked.

"Of course they would," Jim said. "All this is about power."

"The nurse is on the way, and we're gonna see what we can do."

"Bones, don't risk catching that, and make sure you don't take any of the germs back to the Enterprise."

"Don't worry. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Right."

Jim looked at Kavis. "Why are you guys not infected?" he asked.

"Because, we got inoculations for it long ago," Kavis said. "We saw a plague like this before. We haven't always lived here. We once worked with the Pyke Syndicate on Oba Diah. Once they became involved in this conspiracy, we quit. It is not easy to avoid such a powerful group."

"You seem to have done it quite well."

"They inoculated all their associates when they decided to test this plague. That is how I know what it is and who is behind it."

"Why haven't you reported it? Why didn't you tell the Jedi?"

"Because right now, the Jedi are no likelier to be believed than we are."

Just then, a swirl of light brought a nurse from the Enterprise into the room. Kavis and his friends were startled as they saw a person appear in such a way. "It's just a transporter," Jim said.

"How do you do this?" Kavis asked in amazement.

"Well, it's kinda complicated."

"This is the technology they were wanting." Kavis looked at Jim. "It would be very bad if they obtained this."

"Yeah, it would. I don't know how they found out about it except that there has to be a spy in the Jedi Temple."

"Maybe more than one. We never get a good look at the one who secretly talks to the robed being on the hologram, and at times, he comes too."

"Where do they meet? Out there at the ship graveyard?"

"Most of the time. They have not been there today."

"Do you meet with the Pyke Syndicate?"

"They leave us alone most of the time. They know that we know all about their schemes, but they want to keep their spice trade going. The spice is why many are living here."

"What kind of spice? What does it do?"

"It is mined in the spice mines of Kessel. It has medicinal properties, but it is not used for that by most. It is an extremely addictive drug that has many side-effects. That is why it is such a profitable industry, and why the Pyke Syndicate wants to keep their trade route going."

Bones was listening to this conversation as he was getting into protective clothing and mask. "Just what people need," he murmured. "An addictive drug. It's strange to me why people of such intelligence want to fry their brains on some drug." He made sure he had oxygen coming into his mask. "I'm ready."

"Be careful in there, Bones," Jim said.

"I always am."

Jim watched as Bones and the nurse followed the others who would lead them to the quarantined sick. He knew how capable Bones was, but he certainly did not want him to be infected by something. "Can you inoculate us?" Jim asked as he turned back to Kavis.

"I could," Kavis replied. "It would probably be best if you were. Right now, we should go and talk to some others who also know things. I will show you how to get to the Jedi Temple from here without going up the way you came down."

"I can see you know your way around."

Bones and Nurse Janet walked into the room where the sick people were. Most of them lay on cots simply not moving. "Where are the ones with the oldest cases?" Bones asked. "Do you have them divided?"

His guys, who was Jospi, another of Kavis's friends, nodded. "We do," he said. "It helps the others not to see someone die."

Bones frowned. "Show me where the oldest cases are so I can get to work. Maybe I can save some of them."

Jospi led them to the other side of the room they were in which was full of people, and they went through a door into another room. Bones stood there a moment as he looked at the people in this room. He had never seen anything like it. He swallowed hard as he hoped nothing could get through his mask, although he knew nothing could. He looked at Janet who was looking a little nervous herself.

Bones and Janet went on over to the first patient who was covered with sweat and just lay there unresponsive. Bones and Janet both scanned the person. "It's attacking the central nervous system," Bones said as he completed the scan. He began to work on the patient, and soon had him comfortable, although he was not out of the woods yet. "This is going to be a long day."

Jim went with Kavis to another area of the ship graveyard where there was definitely a ship hidden that did not look like a junk ship. "That's the ship he uses to come and go," Kavis said. "It's definitely not government issued."

"But the apprentice is most likely not in government," Jim replied. He took out his communicator. "Enterprise."

"Yes, Captain," Spock answered.

"Beam down to my location with a tracking beacon to put on a ship."

"I will be there shortly."

Jim ended the transmission. "So, he's going to just appear out here?" Kavis asked.

"Yeah," Jim answered.

"Can I do that sometime and…see your ship?"

"Maybe."

Soon, Spock arrived. "We're going to tag that ship there," Jim said pointing. "I just hope no one comes along here while we're at it."

"Perhaps I should do it," Kavis volunteered. "I am very good at being invisible."

"It could be less suspicious," Spock agreed.

Jim was not sure he wanted to trust Kavis with something like this but he had to admit it would be less suspicious if Kavis was seen than if they were. They showed him how to activate the beacon and then Kavis headed for the ship. Jim and Spock watched but they did not even see him once he got into the shadows which was mostly where the ship was. However, the scanner that Spock had indicated that the beacon was activated.

Kavis came over to them. "It's done," he said. "I didn't see anyone. He usually comes in the middle of the night anyway, but he hasn't left in three days."

"Is that unusual?" Jim asked.

"Since he started doing this, he has gone in and out just about every night."

"So he's staying around for some reason."

"I'd say, he's waiting for his chance to grab you."

Jim looked at Spock who was looking as concerned as a Vulcan would admit. "I am not certain how you could escape this Sith lord if he tried to kidnap you, Jim," Spock said.

"Hopefully I won't have to figure that out," Jim replied.

"Perhaps you should figure it out before it happens since the Jedi do not know you are here."

"They don't have to know everything I do."

"In a situation such as this, I believe it is wise to let one's allies know their actions."

Kavis just stared at Spock a moment and then looked at Jim. "Does he always talk like that?" Kavis asked.

"Yeah," Jim said. "I don't think they're going to just come down here in front of all of you and grab me, Spock."

"Captain, I do not believe this Sith lord would have to worry much about our efforts at stopping him," Spock replied.

"I thought you had learned some of that stuff yourself."

"I have. However, there is much to learn and I am certain that this adversary knows more than some of the Jedi."

"You're a real optimist."

"I do not believe this is the time for such optimism."

"You've been hanging around Bones too long."

They arrived at another rather secluded spot that was further out past the ship graveyard. It looked like a war had been fought there, and it was mostly a junkyard. "Even big sophisticated city planets have junk and garbage," Kavis said. "Although they melt some of it down in an incinerator, there's still other stuff."

Jim and Spock looked around them at the junkyard which looked rather extensive. They could see all sorts of ship parts and other debris. They had seen ship graveyards before, and this area seemed to be where some had been disassembled. "This would be a very interesting place under different circumstances," Jim remarked.

"Why do you say that?" Spock asked.

"Come on, Spock. Don't tell me you've never wanted to see the insides of a ship and what makes it work."

"I believe I have already seen that."

"I'm talking about older ships. Don't you just want to get into one of them?"

"I believe we have already had that privilege, Captain with the Franklin."

"Yeah. That would have been a lot more fun if we hadn't had to save Yorktown from a homicidal maniac."

"You have quite a way with words."

Jim shook his head as he looked up inside what looked like a gutted nacelle…or was that what they called them in this galaxy? He did not think it was, but it was basically the same thing. His communicator chirped at him. "Yeah," he answered.

"Jim, I'm going to take some of these samples to the ship to analyze them and come up with a cure and a vaccine for this," Bones said.

"Is that safe?"

"I'll have them beam me straight to the medical bay's purification chamber. Don't worry."

"If you're sure it's safe. Does it look like you can find a cure?"

"I'm pretty sure I can if I work on it. There's always something. I have to do it now or some of these people will die."

"Alright, just don't take any chances."

"You know me."

"Kirk out."

Jim was not sure he liked the idea of Bone taking a deadly virus aboard the Enterprise but he supposed it was the only way to analyze it. "Are you worried, Captain?" Spock asked.

"I am," Jim admitted. "I know Bones is careful but mistakes happen."

"I am certain that Doctor McCoy will take every precaution."

"I know. I just hope this doesn't backfire on us somehow."

Jim looked at Kavis. "You think someone deliberately released that virus down here?" he asked.

"I know they did," Kavis answered.

They walked on until they came to a clearer area that they could actually see vines growing, and there was a dark forest that looked like something out of a swamp. "This is incredible," Jim said. "How can this be here in the middle of all this technology?"

"Perhaps this was once a planet teaming with life," Spock replied. "I have not had much time to study the history of this planet."

"It has a very long history," Kavis said. "But I guess this area is just a small part of what it used to be before it was taken over by technology. Of course, I never saw it then but it might have been a nice place."

Just then, they heard a rumbling sound. "What's that?" Jim asked.

"Sounds like thunder. We better head back."

"Thunder?"

"Yeah. Probably a thunderstorm coming."

They went back to the hideout where Kavis and his friends stayed, and by the time they got there, it was pouring down rain. Jim sat beside the window and watched the rain fall. He could not remember the last time he got to sit and listen to a thunderstorm and watch it rain. He was always in space. He remembered that his mother loved thunderstorms. He did not even know how far he was from Earth now.

His communicator chirped. "Yeah," he answered.

"Captain, is everything alright down there?" Scotty asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Just seeing some electrical activity."

"Probably this thunderstorm. How's Doctor McCoy doing with that experiment of his?"

"Still working, Captain. He said he's been able to isolate the virus and the proteins…whatever that means. I can take apart a ship warp drive, but don't ask me questions about any human parts."

Jim chuckled at that. "Alright Scotty. Everything's okay down here for now."

"Everything's fine here too, Captain."

"Kirk out."

Jim ended the transmission, and then his communicator chirped again. "Kirk here," he answered.

"Captain Kirk," Qui-Gon said. "We have decided to make the trip to Kamino, and we would appreciate your escort."

"We'd be glad to take you there. Spock and I are with Kavis and his people. We've put a tracking device on the ship that the Sith apprentice uses. We've also found out that there's a large bounty on my head, and someone has released a virus into this area. Brainrot Plague. My ship's doctor is attempting to find a cure."

"Interesting. A bounty is not an easy thing to live with in this galaxy. There are many bounty hunters, and they are quite clever."

"When do you want to go to Kamino?"

"Perhaps we should leave tonight."

"Kavis intends to show up how to get to the Temple from here, so I guess we'll be there later today."

"That should be fine. Do you believe your doctor can find a cure for the plague?"

"If it can be done."

"Your technology is quite amazing. However, we are dealing with much more than technology here. The Viceroy is not on Coruscant, but I have told Senator Organa not to cause much stir about it since this is a very dangerous situation. He is here in the Temple now. I believe anyone who opposes this Sith lord is in danger."

"We can't all start hiding out. We're just gonna have to be careful and track whoever has this ship here. I guess whoever it is doesn't think anyone down here is connected with the Jedi or anyone in the government."

"I suppose not. It is their pride and overconfidence that is the Sith's weakness. I have a feeling that they will find out if we are not careful."

"Right. I'll see you later."

Jim ended the transmission. He wondered how they had found the frequency for his communicator, but he supposed they might have gotten it from Scotty. He had thought they would stay there that night and try and catch that apprentice leaving, but maybe they could kill two birds with one stone.


	14. Chapter 14

That evening, rather than Jim and Spock going back to the Jedi Temple, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went to the underground since they would go to the Enterprise using the shuttle. Jim was waiting for them when they arrived. He thought the Jedi seemed awfully concerned, but he supposed he really did not know the extent of the danger he was in if he were captured by a Sith lord.

"I do not believe we will leave Coruscant without it being known," Qui-Gon said. He seemed to look into the distance. "There's just something."

"Probably a good idea," Jim replied. "My doctor is still working on the cure, but he will leave some medical personnel with the people down there."

"We will be gone more than eight days. Perhaps he could work in the Jedi Temple lab."

"We can't go without the doctor, but he can get in touch with the crew we leave and let them know what he finds."

"Whatever you think is best."

"It'll have to be that way."

They boarded the shuttle and were soon on their way. "Do you use shuttles often?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Sometimes," Jim replied. "But most of the time, we use the transporter. It's just quicker."

"And everyone uses this technology in your galaxy?"

"Not everyone. There are undeveloped worlds."

"Most planets in this galaxy are used to technology because it has been spread throughout the galaxy."

Jim scowled at that thought. "We're not supposed to let primitive worlds see our technology," he said. "We have the Prime Directive."

Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim's disdainful way of saying that. He knew Jim did not like the Prime Directive sometimes but he had to go by it because he was a captain in Starfleet.

They docked aboard the Enterprise, and Scotty was waiting for Jim when he walked out of the shuttle. "Captain, the beacon is moving," Scotty said.

"It's leaving the planet?" Jim asked.

"Yes sir. It seems to be."

Jim hurried to the Bridge. "You got it?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Sulu answered. "He's moving out away from the planet."

Jim looked at Qui-Gon who had come to the Bridge with him. "You want to take a detour?" Jim asked. "Find out where our Sith lord is sneaking off to?"

"I would," Qui-Gon answered. "Kamino isn't going anywhere."

"Good." Jim turned back to Sulu. "Follow that beacon. I have a feeling I know where he's going."

Bones came onto the Bridge. "Jim, how am I supposed to administer this to those people if I'm not there?" he asked.

"You can contact them through the Jedi Temple," Jim said. "They can help make the serum. They have healers there."

"Right. So, where are we going?"

"We're following that Sith apprentice to see where he's going." Jim looked out the viewscreen. "I think he's probably going to Geonosis, but he could be going to Kamino."

"There has been no more word about the bounty hunter," Qui-Gon said. "We don't even know his name yet."

"I'm surprised Kavis doesn't know it."

"I suppose even he has his limits."

They watched the ship they were after go into "hyperspace". "Punch it," Jim said.

They were soon at warp. "Captain, I believe our warp drive leaves a distinctively different signature than a hyperdrive," Spock pointed out. "It would be easy to track in this galaxy since it is the only one of its kind."

"You're probably right, but there's no way to hide it," Jim replied.

"Perhaps not, but it would be wise to try and develop a way."

"You should talk to Mister Scott about that."

"I will right away."

Jim sat in the captain's chair. All they could do was wait, but he thought maybe they would have their proof this time if they could find out what this Sith lord was doing.

"Master, aren't the Separatists operating an industry with Geonosis?" Obi-Wan asked. "Why would this apprentice be going there?"

"That is a good question, young Padawan," Qui-Gon replied.

"Is the Sith lord controlling the Separatists as well as the Senate to make himself look better? This is all so twisted."

"There's nothing like psychology to cause people to think what you want them to think and see what you want them to see," Jim said.

"He thinks he has it all figured out," Qui-Gon pointed out. "It has been the way of the Sith for years. They believe they can see the future and know exactly what will happen."

" _Always in motion the future is_ ," Obi-Wan said, quoting Yoda.

"Yes. There is only the possibility of a future with one's ideas of what they intend to happen."

"And his arrogance makes him believe no one can oppose him."

"Not without proof. No one can put him out without proof. People are not easily convinced when it comes to those in government."

"Only because he makes it seem that someone else is causing the chaos. He creates it so that it looks like Chancellor Valorum is losing control."

"Yes. It's clearer now that we are looking at it from a different point of view. We knew the Trade Federation's move was not logical, but now, we see its purpose."

"And their hate for the queen. Her life could still be in danger."

"It is possible, but that is why she has guards."

After four days, the Sith ship arrived at Geonosis just as Jim had predicted. Count Dooku did not know that he was being followed as he ascended to the planet for his meeting with the Separatists which he had brought together under the illusion that they were opposing the government, when in fact, they were the ones who would help to take it over. Dooku loved the shadowy ways of the Sith because it was so devious. One pretended to do one thing when they were doing something else. It had not been difficult for him to talk these beings into opposing the government, especially with a little Force persuasion.

Dooku landed his ship on a large platform in the main hangar of the Geonosian's manufacturing plant, and his ship was lowered into the mountain where it was certainly hidden from view.

The Enterprise came out of warp not long after Dooku had arrived. "Well, we could always beam down to the planet since we don't want anyone to know we're there," Jim said. "We'll just have to beam down in a secluded area."

"Yeah, we thought we were in a secluded area when we were beaming all over Coruscant, but that wasn't the case," Bones replied. "This place looks about like that Tatooine."

"It is, but probably much worse," Qui-Gon said. "They use geothermal energy to power their large factories. It is why the planet seems much warmer than it should."

"Ugh. You mean we really have to go down there?"

"Where's your adventurous spirit?" Jim asked.

"I left it in our galaxy."

"I think it would be best if Obi-Wan and I went on this mission alone for now," Qui-Gon suggested. "It could be very dangerous if all of us go there."

"You think they know we're here?" Jim asked.

"It's possible that they will soon detect the ship. It will be better if we beam to the surface rather than taking a ship down. They would obviously detect a ship."

"Mister Sulu, scan the planet's surface for a secluded area to beam down to. We don't want anyone else seeing our technology."

"Yes sir," Sulu replied.

They all went to the transporter room. "I think we should go with you," Jim said. "We know how to stay out of trouble, and we know how to get out of it. This won't be the first strange planet we visited."

"That is up to you, but this apprentice will most likely know we are there."

Jim made sure he had a blaster and a phaser, as did Spock and Bones. They got onto the transporter pad with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "I'm beaming you to coordinates outside the place he went into," Scotty said. "Whatever it's called."

"Keep a lock on us, Scotty," Jim replied.

"Yes, Captain."

"Energize."

They were soon appearing on the arid planet of Geonosis which had a reddish tint to it, but it was definitely sand. It reminded Jim of Mars. They headed into the cavern where the ship had gone into. As they entered, suddenly, Qui-Gon stopped as though he had been shocked by something.

"Master, is something wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon thought now that they were away from Coruscant, his Force sensitivities were clearer. "Something unexpected," he said.

"Like what?" Jim asked.

"I am not certain yet."

Qui-Gon walked on. They all followed, but Jim hated surprises. As they got deeper into the cavern, it seemed to get hotter rather than cooler. Qui-Gon's face told of his concentration, and his concern. He knew what he had felt. An apprentice can feel their master when they are near, even when they have departed. Could it be true? Were his feelings right? He had to see it. He could not simply believe it without seeing this.

They soon came to a chamber where there was a large control center and what looked like a table, and there were several beings around the table. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan glanced at each other as they were surprised to see Nute Gunray there, along with the other Separatists.

"Isn't that the Viceroy?" Jim whispered.

"It is," Qui-Gon replied.

They listened to the meeting which was a discussion about banking and the trade routes. They also discussed their creation of another droid army and the "ultimate weapon", which was still in the planning stages, although it was nearing the beginning of construction. "My master will soon have control of the government," Dooku said. "Once he does, we will no longer have to worry about the Jedi interfering with our plans of domination."

Jim was making sure to record this meeting and sending it directly to the Enterprise. "How do you know they won't interfere any longer?" Gunray asked.

"Because, they will no longer exist, my friend. One never creates an army without making it certain that they will remain loyal to their master."

Jim looked at Qui-Gon with a puzzled look. "What is he talking about?" he whispered.

Qui-Gon did not answer but simply stood there in disbelief. They intended to slaughter the Jedi and take over the government, and have this clone army at their disposal, as well as a droid army.

"And what of that queen?" Gunray asked. "She humiliated us!"

"She will be dealt with later," Dooku replied. "Right now, we must keep a low profile until we can move forward with our plans. My master has felt a new glimmer in the Force, as well as another disturbance. Once the invaders are taken care of, they will no longer interfere."

"Those invaders from another galaxy? How long will they be allowed to stay here?"

"Not much longer. They will be dealt with and then their technology will be ours to add to our ultimate weapon."

Jim looked at Spock who was looking as worried as a Vulcan could. Bones wanted to go back to the ship and get back to their own galaxy.

Qui-Gon wanted to confront Dooku, but he was not certain that this was the time. He would contact Yoda and the Council, and perhaps they would confront him when he was at the Jedi Temple.

They left the cavern, and Jim called the Enterprise to beam them up immediately. They were soon standing on the transporter pad. As they stepped off the pad, Jim stopped. "Who is he?" he asked.

"He was my Jedi Master," Qui-Gon said. "He discovered me. Let's continue to Kamino. I will contact Master Yoda and the Council about this."

"Alright."

Jim went to the Bridge and Spock followed him. "Mister Sulu, take us on to Kamino," Jim said as he sat down.

"Captain, I believe this situation is becoming a Jedi matter," Spock said.

"It's really always been one. You heard what he said."

"They intend to destroy the Jedi."

"There are too many things we don't understand about this."

"I agree. What do you think we should do?"

"We'll decide that after we take them to Kamino."

When they arrived at Kamino, Jim and the others looked at the planet through the viewport. "It's all water," Sulu said.

"Amazing," Jim said. "How does it survive like that?"

"It is not the only planet of this sort in the universe, Captain," Spock said.

"I know that, but it's still odd."

The intercom whistled. "Captain, the Jedi are ready to beam down," Scotty said.

"Go ahead, Mister Scott," Jim replied. "Make sure you get them on the platform."

"Captain, are you implying that I don't know what I'm doing? That I'm somehow going to put them down in the ocean instead of on the ground?"

"Uh, no. Just go ahead, Mister Scotty."

Jim shook his head. "I think everyone on this ship is getting too sensitive."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan beamed down to the planet, and they were standing on a round platform surrounded by a dark ocean, and being pounded by rain. They could see no sky because of thick, dark clouds. The structure they were standing in front of was a large dome-shaped building that seemed to be just sitting above the water, but it was not the only one of its kind.

As they approached the clear, transparisteel doors, they opened without them even having to press a button or anything. They looked at each other and walked on in. They had never seen such a creature as the one that greeted them. It had a small head on top of a long neck, and a long thin body and legs to match. It had large black eyes with grayish irises, and bluish skin, no protruding nose, and a small mouth.

"Greetings," the being said. "We weren't expecting you so soon."

"So soon?" Qui-Gon asked. He could not understand why she would be expecting them at all.

"It will take a few weeks before we will have a specimen."

Qui-Gon realized she was referring to the army they were cloning. "Oh," he said. "Well, I guess we're early then. Is the host here whom you are fashioning them after?"

"Why yes."

"And what is his name?"

"Jango Fett."

"May we meet him?"

"Upon the approval of the Prime Minister, Lama Su. Come."

Qui-Gon followed, but he stayed wary. He did not know much about the Kaminoans, but he had a feeling that they could be more of a foe than they looked like. Lama Su did not look much different than the one who had met them at the door, but he had a crest on his head. He talked just as calmly as the other one, but with a much deeper voice. He gave them permission to meet Jango Fett.

They were led to a room where Fett was staying. He definitely had the scars one would expect to see on a bounty hunter. He was not a tall man. He had black hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Qui-Gon had to wonder why they chose this specimen, but he supposed it was because of his personality which showed in his eyes.

"So, you're the bounty hunter who was hired to create a clone army," Qui-Gon said.

"Yes," Fett answered. "The pay's good. I see they didn't choose you."

Qui-Gon frowned. "I assume you make your way to Coruscant at times," he said.

"If I feel like it."

"Do you know anyone by the name of Palpatine?"

Fett frowned. "No. Why?"

"Just checking. Who recruited you for this…job?"

"I believe his name was Lord Tyrannus. Don't you know who recruited me for your army?"

"I'm afraid I don't agree with this army, and you were recruited under false pretenses…but then that is not your fault, is it?"

"No. I guess not."

Qui-Gon turned to leave the room. Obi-Wan watched Fett a moment as they walked away. He certainly did not trust that guy. He thought they should have interrogated him more or something.

Qui-Gon contacted Captain Kirk and the Enterprise as they walked outside again. "We must return to Coruscant at once," he said.

"Beam them up, Scotty," Jim said. "Take us out as soon as they're aboard, Mister Sulu."

Jim arrived at the transporter room just as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrived. "Did you find out anything?" Jim asked.

"It's all just as we thought," Qui-Gon said. "We must get back to Coruscant and meet with the Jedi Council."

"We're getting on our way now."

"The bounty hunter's name is Jango Fett. He's the model for these clones who will become the army."

"Are they gonna stop them?"

"It will be up to the Republic."


	15. Chapter 15

The Enterprise dropped out of warp at Coruscant once again. This time, they did not bother to take a shuttle but beamed directly to the Jedi Temple. Qui-Gon had already called for an emergency meeting with the Jedi Council, and Bones would be taking his serum to the people who were dying with brainrot plague, along with Spock.

Jim would remain in the Jedi Temple and wait to see what the Council decided. He paced back and forth in the room outside the Council chamber. He wondered if this was the "waiting" room. He thought waiting was one of the worst things in life. He walked through another doorway from that room into a room he had not seen before. It seemed to be a much older room, and smelled just a little musty. It was gloomily lit by the light that came in from the outside, and Jim could see that there were actual books in this room. He walked over to a large book that lay on a bookstand. It had a symbol on the front, and he started to open it…

"Don't touch that!" someone said.

Jim was so startled, he almost drew his blaster as he whirled around. Someone stood in the shadows of the room, although it was shadowy practically everywhere. "I didn't know it was off-limits," he said.

"There are many things you do not know, young captain," the individual said as he stepped forward.

Jim realized this was the one they called Count Dooku! He backed up a step. "Come now, Captain, you know you cannot escape me," Dooku said. "You will come with me and tell me everything I want to know about your technology."

Jim felt like he could hear that inside his own mind as though it were his own thought. He realized what was happening. "No! I won't!" he declared. He grabbed his phaser, but it was jerked from his hand by some invisible Force and went right into the hand of his adversary.

Jim backed up some more, and he thought his best option in this situation was to run so he turned and started running, but a large, invisible hand jerked his feet from under him, and he almost landed on his face except he managed to get his hands up. He tried to scramble away but he was jerked over onto his back. He had never faced an opponent who could beat him without even touching him.

"It is pointless to resist," Dooku said. "I've been waiting for the opportunity to capture you, and you have made the perfect situation yourself."

Jim backed away from him as he was on the floor, but then Dooku held his hand up as though he were squeezing something, and Jim felt himself being choked and he was up against the wall.

Obi-Wan scowled as he stood beside Qui-Gon in the Jedi Council chamber. "Master!" he exclaimed. "Your pardon!"

Obi-Wan turned and ran from the chamber, but Qui-Gon had felt the same thing and he followed. The other Jedi also picked up on the fear and danger that was suddenly felt inside the Temple.

Dooku was close to Jim now who was against the wall and was starting to see gray spots before his eyes. "Now, you will face my master, and you will tell him everything," Dooku said.

Jim glared at Dooku. He managed to take in a ragged-sounding breath. "Not in my lifetime," he growled and suddenly, there was a blaster in his hand that Dooku was unaware of.

Before Dooku could react, Jim fired right into his belly. The surprise and shock on Dooku's face was all Jim needed to see to know he had stopped this menace. Suddenly, the Force grip was loosened from his neck and he fell to the floor. He was finding it hard to get his breath back, but then he heard others come running in.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were there and they drew their lightsabers. As they saw that Dooku was already down, Obi-Wan got over to Jim who was still struggling to get his breath back. Obi-Wan made a motion with his hand, and Jim suddenly sucked in a loud breath.

Qui-Gon got over to Dooku. "You're the apprentice," Qui-Gon said. "Who is your master?"

"It doesn't matter now," Dooku replied. "You can't stop him."

"Who is he?"

"The government is corrupt. The traders…they…"

"Tell me who he is. Is it Palpatine? You were good once. Do something good for this galaxy once again."

Dooku just looked at Qui-Gon as he died. Qui-Gon knew it was too late, but he also knew now that there were no longer two of them, they could not cloud everything with the dark side so thoroughly.

Just then, Mace Windu and some of the other Jedi walked into the room. Qui-Gon stood. "He was the apprentice," he said.

Jim was sitting beside the wall now. "He intended to take me to his 'master'," he said. "They wanted the technology from the Enterprise."

"He almost killed him," Obi-Wan declared. "He had crushed his trachea."

"Proof we need of who the master is," Yoda said.

"He wouldn't tell me," Qui-Gon replied. "Not even the bounty hunter knows. Are we going to let the creation of that clone army continue?"

"Up to the Senate that is."

Jim thought his part in this was just about over, and he hoped it was. He did not want to tangle with anymore Force users. He had never been choked by some invisible Force, and he did not want to experience that again.

Bones and Spock were back down in the lower levels of Coruscant administering the serum to the sick ones. "You know, this is what makes all those years of studying worthwhile," Bones said. "You work yourself silly and stay awake all night and drink coffee till you're so jittery you never fall asleep in life."

"Doctor, if you please, I would rather not hear this right now," Spock said.

"Why not? At least it helps to break up the seriousness a little."

"I do not believe our patients feel like hearing of your medical school experiences."

"You never know. They might like someone to sit or stand and talk to them a while."

"I must say, this would be much easier if we did not have to wear gloves."

"Yeah, but the alternative isn't pleasant."

By the time they were done with that, Jim was back on the Enterprise so they went back as well. Bones examined Jim's throat and doctored him for that. Jim was a little hoarse, but he was just glad it was not worse.

"You are lucky to be alive, Captain," Spock said.

"I know," Jim replied. "Do you guys think we should go on back to our own galaxy or stay here and try to help them find that Sith lord? We know who it is…it has to be him. So what will he do now?"

"I don't know," Bones said. "But we've given the serum to the people down there. I instructed Kavis and the others on how to give them the medication. That's all I can do."

"Captain, I am not certain that we can help anymore," Spock said. "It is up to the people of this galaxy to guard themselves against such tyranny."

"I know, Spock," Jim replied. "But this is a Sith lord. They can project things into your mind. He tried to make me think it was my idea to cooperate with him and give them the information they wanted."

"A mind trick."

"Yeah."

"And you resisted it?"

"Well, I realized what he was doing."

"Jedi mind tricks only work on the weak minded, Captain."

Bones folded his arms. "Are you telling him that he's strong minded?" he asked. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Doctor, a Starfleet officer does not give in easily."

"So, you think that I could resist it because of my training with Starfleet?" Jim asked. "It has nothing to do with myself as a person?"

"I am not certain. However, with such a recalcitrant personality as you have, I cannot see someone influencing you to do anything which you do not want to do."

Bones looked at Jim. "He means you're hard-headed, and that you go your own way no matter what anyone else is doing or saying."

"Never mind that," Jim said. "Should we stay or go?"

"I suppose that is ultimately up to you, Captain," Spock replied. "However, as I said, it is the duty of the people of this galaxy to chart their own way rather than allowing someone to take it over."

"You're right about that, and I guess they'll be watching Palpatine closer now. But what about Anakin?"

"That is another matter. He could very well be the one they called Darth Vader. However, as we have changed many things in this galaxy, it would be very interesting to see how differently their lives will unfold."

"You're right about that. You think Luke Skywalker is Anakin's son? If he was…did he know his father was a Sith lord? Did Obi-Wan know?"

"I do believe that Obi-Wan would know since he is here now."

"He saved my life. I'm just glad he got in there when he did."

Jim went to his quarters to think. He knew they could not just stay there to guard this galaxy from the terror they had experienced but he certainly would like to see if it was different. He supposed he might never know whether their efforts made any great difference or not.

Later that day, Jim and Spock beamed down to the Jedi Temple where they met with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "I speak for all the Jedi when I say that we thank you for all your efforts," Qui-Gon said. "We have all learned something…and we will keep an eye on Palpatine as well as our young Skywalker."

"I hope you do," Jim replied. "I wish we could know how things turn out, but we have to get back to our galaxy."

"I understand. They must be missing you by now. A person who makes so much difference wherever he goes has to be missed." Qui-Gon offered his hand. "I am glad to have met you, Jim Kirk."

Jim shook his hand. "I'm glad to have met you too," he replied. He looked at Obi-Wan. "And I'm glad you were around to save my life too."

"No problem," Obi-Wan replied. "If you're ever in this galaxy again, perhaps we'll meet in another time."

"Perhaps."

Jim and Spock stood back, and Jim took out his communicator. Spock did his usual Vulcan greeting. "Live long and prosper," he said.

"Two to beam up, Scotty," Jim said.

They arrived on the transporter pad, and went to the Bridge. "Let's go home, Mister Sulu," Jim said. "Scotty, you ready?"

"Yes sir," Scotty replied. "By the time we get there, we'll be ready to go right on through."

"Great."

They were all glad to see their own galaxy as they came through the rift four days later. Jim hoped they had no more surprises like that. He would just as soon stay in his own galaxy…


End file.
